Storybook Ending
by C.Queen
Summary: A joke by his students has Spock seeing Cadet Uhura in a whole new light, one that will either drive him crazy or make him happier then he's ever been. Pre-movie.
1. An Informative Reading

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

An Informative Reading

Sitting back in his chair Spock absently looked over the pile of data pads stacked upon his desk. Not one of his students had impressed him in any way with their midterm essay results, there was certainly no one in Cadet Uhura league in this bunch. He could only hope she took one of his classes in the near future, so as to provide him with something actually worth reading. She was certainly the most intelligent, diligent student he'd ever had, and she had already amassed a praiseworthy understanding of many of the countless languages she would encounter throughout her Starfleet career. She could even teach some of the classes, so skilled and knowledgeable was she. His finest student, he had complete confidence that she would have a long and decorated career once she left the academy and he would...miss his conversations with her when she left to assume a post. It was rare to encounter a human as logical and in control as she, not to mention she seemed to enjoy his company, which was even rarer. Yes, he would regret the loss of her presence when she left his tutelage for good.

Eyes settling on a single pad, separated from the others, Spock leaned over and picked it up, giving the currently blank screen a considering look. It had been mixed in with the other pads, a little joke from one or more of his students. When he'd turned it on the day before he'd been greeted with a message informing him that the contents were to 'dissolve that stick up your ass and get you in touch with your human side, you prick'. He'd glanced through the contents enough to assert he'd been given a work of fiction before shutting it down to move onto the next pad. Now that his work was finished for the night he was somewhat curious about the novel in question, which did seem a definite step up from what his students had sent him in the past. He'd lost track of the number of pornographic images, texts and videos they'd sent him in an effort to break through his cool. He could have told them he was too used to such things to care, but saw no point in depriving them of opportunities to prove their ignorance and stupidity. Turning the pad on Spock skipped through the note and went straight to the novel, really reading it for the first time, though he meant to do no more than give it a cursory look in the hopes of discovering the sender.

It was with great surprise then, that Spock happened to glance up from the novel to find he'd been reading for a steady two hours. He had become quite engrossed with the plot, Spock acknowledged, setting the pad back on his desk as he got to his feet. It had proved to be a rather complex, intriguing mystery, and he was actually not certain that his own prime suspect was in fact the murderer. If it weren't for the amount of sexual encounters in the novel he might have even recommended it to others. Not that that had been surprising, he'd been expecting that. Humans were abnormally obsessed with such things, their literature and entertainment forms were proof of that. What was unusual was the fact that he'd actually had to read the scenes, after figuring out part way through chapter five that he'd missed a clue, which turned out to have come up in the first sex scene between the main character and one of his informants. Since he needed all the facts to correctly determine the identity of the killer, he'd forced himself to actually read the whole thing, rather than skip over what he'd always deemed unnecessary voyeurism. Those scenes had been quite the work of fiction. Though he had no experience in such things himself, since he had as yet no obligation to contribute to his species, Spock had a hard time imagining how sexual intercourse could in any way be as earth shattering as the writer would have you believe. Yes, his sender was a clever, sly creature, to have sent him something that would appeal to his intellect while seeking to ruin it with sex. It was really a shame the man or woman wouldn't apply that cleverness to their school work.

Shaking his head at the gullibility of humans, Spock put away all his work tools before heading out of his home office, heading for his bedroom to retire for the evening. Changing into a pair of loose cotton pants and a T-shirt, Spock was soon in bed with the lights out, his arms behind his head as he contemplated the plot line of the novel and whether or not he would continue it in the morning. He thought perhaps he would, if only to find out if his deductions were correct. His prime suspect was the main character's assistant, a woman who actually reminded him a great deal of Cadet Uhara. If the killer was she, the main character would indeed have a hard time proving it. Uhura was not the type to make mistakes. And it was with that final thought that he fell into sleep.

)

When his eyes opened he knew on some level that he dreamed, that none of what he saw before him was real. He still resided upon a bed, but he now felt silk sheets against his bare skin, no clothing covering his body now save the sheets. The sound of a door opening reached his ears and Spock turned his head to watch the door of the foreign bedroom open, a single figure stepping in then closing the door behind her. Watching her walk towards him, Spock realized two things. The first that he was dreaming a scene from the novel, the one in which the main character's assistant comes into the main character's bedroom and attempts to seduce him. The second was that the 'assistant' walking towards him was not a curvy, golden tanned blonde but a slim, milk chocolate skinned Cadet Uhura, dressed in a white satin nightgown that hugged her subtle curves and displayed her shoulders and neck to beautiful advantage, with only thin straps holding the gown on her person. In his mind he was telling her to leave, cover up, get out of his dream, but no words would come out of his mouth. He was held in place, a hostage to his subconscious as she reached the bed and crawled towards him on her hands and knees, straddling him when she finally reached him, her dark hair loose and free as she leaned forward to look him in the eye as she placed a soft hand upon his cheek.

"I know I shouldn't have come, but I just couldn't stay away." She told him in a breathless voice that was just above a whisper. "I just had to tell you, had to make you see that they're wrong about what they said to you tonight. You are not cold or unfeeling, and I know that you feel and get hurt just like the rest of us, that you're just better at hiding it than most. I think maybe you might even feel more, because you spend so much time trying to pretend that you don't."

And now her hand began to stroke the side of his face, her fingertips cool and as light as a summer breeze against his warming skin. They felt surprisingly pleasant, eliciting a strange desire within him to lean into her touch, to rub his skin against hers. It was so foreign, this desire for closeness. He had never craved the touch of another, and he did not know how to understand the desire now. And he did not just wish to feel her fingers against his cheek, but closer contact, Spock realized, feeling a foreign compulsion to draw her close to him, to feel more of her skin against his own.

"How I've longed for this." She told him, leaning closer to nuzzle the side of her face against his own. "I can't tell you how often I've dreamed this, wished for this. Will you touch me, Spock? Will you make me yours as I've so wanted to be." Placing teasing kisses along his jaw line Uhara's voice sent shivers up his spine. "Will you let me touch you? Taste you?" And than her lips were on his and Spock could only think of her.

He was blind and death to the world, the thought that this was all a dream torn from his mind under a blaze of fiery passion the likes of which he'd never known. She clung to him, her arms around his neck, her thighs pressed tight against his sheet covered thighs, rocking ever so slightly against him, causing the blaze within his blood to burn hotter than the most destructive of flames. She vibrated against him, her lips holding him in place like a pair of unbreakable chains, binding him to her for eternity. And than he could move, rolling them over to pin her under him, his hands fisted in her black tresses while his mouth ravaged hers in return, the taste of her more intoxicating than any wine or drug. She tasted of honey and her, a taste all her own that had him panting desperately against her mouth, seeking fuller access to the sweetness that was her. More was all he could think. He had to have more. He had to have everything she and her body offered, quivering with need beneath him like a pulled harp string. He wanted to taste every inch of her flesh until he could take no more. He wanted to run his fingers and tongue over every inch of her body so that he might learn every dip and curve, learn all their secrets and just how to touch her to bring her unspeakable pleasure. He wanted to lose himself within her hot, sweating body and finally know what it was to feel a fulfilment that could never be found in his orderly, controlled world. He would beg, he thought, he would do anything she asked to learn these glories and end this unbearable ach within him, tearing him apart with desires and needs. There was fire in his eyes as his hands left her hair with the intent to tear the night gown from her body, needing to feel her naked skin against his.

And with a gasp he awoke, sitting up in his bed in one smooth motion, his clothes soaked through with sweat and the body within shuddering with an ache that would not be met. Looking around him frantically, Spock eyes took in his surroundings, and more importantly, who was not there. Falling back onto his pillow Spock covered his face with his hands, his breathing jagged and erratic. Where, he wondered, had that come from?

)

Walking with her typical, take no prisoners stride, Cadet Nyota Uhura was in a hurry to grab a quick bite to eat before her next lesson. Not that the lesson was really worth attending, Uhura thought with a small sigh, anticipating a boring and dry lecture in her future. History could be interesting and thought provoking, but try telling Commander Ripely that. Everyone agreed that he could put a cronic insomniac to sleep and that was the nicer things they had to say about him. He was even more hated than Commander Spock. Personally she considered him one of the best instructors at Starfleet, but then again she actually came to class to learn too. She found his lectures and assignments thought provoking and challenging, something she couldn't say about a number of her other courses. She'd actually missed him this term, as he was one of the few instructors she felt comfortable talking to as an equal, rather than as a superior. Commander Spock was always willing to hear her out, even when her proposed ideas were not in line with the current belief or curriculum. His mind was incredible, he was without question the most intelligent and well informed man she'd ever met. Not that she knew many Vulcans, but in her world most men were only interested in listening to her talk about school if they thought it would make her more willing to sleep with them. Like that assehole Jim Kirk. She'd rather spend an hour in the commander's company than flyboy's any day.

Her high ponytail dancing back and forth behind her Uhara's pace slowed as a conversation going on at a nearby cafeteria table her caught her attention.

"Commander Spock? Really?"

"I'm telling you, something's really up with him." The redheaded cadet told the group of three other cadets. "When we came in I think it took him a good minute to realize we were there."

"Vulcans don't tend to miss much." One of the cadets, a female pointed out. "And this is Commander Spock we're talking about. The guy has eyes on the back of his head."

"But Chris is right, Mags. For the last week or so there's been something off about him. Maybe he's sick or something. Here's hoping he is and he has to take the rest of the term off to recover. That's the only way I'm passing this term." Another cadet, one Uhara recognized, put in.

He was a slacker riding through the academy on his father's money and prestige, an instructor like Commander Spock must have been a real shock to him, someone who couldn't be bought off. She'd disliked him before, but now she was edging towards hating him. He wanted Commander Spock to be seriously ill? Ill enough to actually require a leave of absence? The bastard prick. He was damn lucky to have someone like the commander teaching his lazy ass.

"Well here's hoping the pointy earred bastard croaks." Was Chris's response, lifting his can of pop in the air.

Before she thought better of it Uhura marched over, snatched the can from his hand and emptied the contents over the jerk's head. "And here's hoping you get captured by Klingons." Throwing the now empty can at the other guy's chest Uhura turned on her heels and strided off with fire in her eyes and color in her cheeks. She'd lost her appetite.

)

Sitting behind his desk in his assigned cubicle Spock could feel a massive headache coming on, causing him to reach up to massage his aching temples. He was getting used to them though. He was so sleep deprived at the moment he almost welcomed the headaches, counting upon them to at least keep him awake and aware during school hours. If he ever found out who had sent him that novel he'd impale them with their own Starfleet badge. Just thinking about it was enough to get his heart beat up, the now familiar tightening of his chest following. He was a humiliation to the Vulcan race, Spock thought darkly, cursing the human within him that was responsible for the weakness he'd discovered within his character. Of all the trials within his life, the hurdles and pitfalls he'd face to achieve his current level of success, that a single human female would wrought such damage to his well being was unbelievable, not to mention illogical. He had never even really thought of her as a woman up until that night, she had simply been Cadet Uhura to him, a bright, exemplary example of what humans could achieve and aspire to. Now she was very much a woman to him, a desirable, sexual creature who he desired to know in the most primitive of ways. He felt primitive, on the edge, like he would jump out of his very skin if he didn't hold himself in check. The feelings boiling within him were vaguely similar to what he'd experience during Pon Farr, but it was not the time for that to occur and those two instances in his past had been dealt with in battle training to the point of collapse. Of course it was said to only get stronger with age. But no, he had a few more years before he would need to finally return to Vulcan to take a suitable mate. No, this was not the Vulcan side of him screaming for satisfaction and release, but his weaker and emotionally involved human side. It was that part of his blood, his make up, that called for him, had been calling him for days, demanding that he seek out she who haunted his every waking moment. Now that his body and mind recognized Cadet Uhura as desirable, he could not think of anything but the chance to see if his dreams could be enacted within reality. He was avoiding her like the plague for that very reason. He'd even looked up her class schedule, in order to better avoid running into her. She was a test, he'd decided, a test of his strength and control. He had long ago opted to follow the Vulcan path, he would not let himself stray for something that was not likely to occur even if he were to approach her. Such a woman as she would never think of him that way, the way he could now not help but think of her.

"Commander Spock?"

For a moment he wondered if he'd sunk so low as to dream about her during the day, it took him a second to realized that she was indeed standing before him, only his desk separating them. "Cadet Uhura." Spock forced himself to answer, his fingers dropping away from his head as he straightened in his seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you all right?" Uhura asked, fighting the urge not to squirm. She was being so stupid, but she hadn't been able to talk herself out of it. He was a man after all, Vulcan or not. And in her experience, men had to be dragged kicking and screaming to a doctor, even when they were obviously ill and in need of one. Of course Commander Spock had more sense than most but still, she'd started to get worried, which was why she'd headed straight here once her classes were over for the day.

Calling upon his usually considerable control Spock kept his voice even, his face expressionless. "I'm fine."

"Oh. I ah...heard that you were maybe ill so I thought I'd stop by and see if you...perhaps were and could use some help. Marking and such." She practically stuttered out, cursing herself for being so foolish. Then again, when she'd first approached he had looked drawn around the eyes and mouth. But maybe it was just a headache, he had been massaging his temples after all. She'd offer him some aspirin, but she wasn't sure if that even worked on the Vulcan system.

"That is generous, but I have most of my marking done already. Thank you for your offer." Had her satiny smooth skin always been so luminous, Spock wondered, as he stared determinedly into her unsure face. Her eyes so dark and deep, her lips so perfectly formed and plump. He had an image of her hair down now in his head, and his fingers literally itched to reach out and undo her hair so that he would know if it was as glorious as he'd imagined. Fisting his hands under the desk Spock fought his reaction with over two decades of learned self control. "If that's all, I have work to finish."

"Yes, sorry for interupting you." She was such an idiot, Uhura thought, eager to leave before she made a fool of herself.

"Good evening to you then."

"And you."

Watching her leave, Spock severely doubted it.


	2. The Harm in Gossip

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters into. Thanks so much for reading, hope you continue to do so and review!

The Harm in Gossip

Sitting on top of her bed with a data pad in her hand Uhura did her best to ignore the two people lounging on the bed beside her own. Not that she didn't like her roommate, because she did most of the time, it was the girl's best friend she just couldn't stand. Gaila, her roommate, was terribly easy when it came to men, but that was also because the girl fell in and out of love as often as she changed her underwear. It also meant Gaila went through men very fast, chased off after being told she was in love with them after the second or third date. Paris, on the other hand, was just plain slutty. Uhura was pretty sure the woman had been with half the men at the Academy, both cadets and instructors. It was the only logical explanation as to why someone so stupid had gotten this far in the program, Uhura thought cattily. What's more, Paris actually bragged about it all like it was some sort of accomplishment. She also knew the girl called her the Ice Queen behind her back, not that Uhura cared what Paris thought of her.

"So what are you reading, Uhura?" The evil bitch in question asked, breaking into Uhura's thoughts.

"Just reviewing some notes." She lied smoothly. She wasn't about to tell any of them she was trying to read up on Vulcan medicine, trying to figure out what could be wrong with the commander.

A mischievous look coming into her eye Gaila teasingly elbowed her friend. "You know, Paris, maybe you should ask my roomie here for some advice. HE actually seems to like her."

Raising an eyebrow at the dark look Paris aimed in Gaila's direction Uhura's interest was reluctantly caught. "He who?"

"Commander Spock." Gaila informed her with some eyebrow wiggling of her own. "Paris here's been trying to get into his pants for the last year and struck out every time."

"Please, the man is frigid, all Vulcans are." Paris sniffed, her failure to conquer the half Vulcan a sore spot. "I was just flirting a little, seeing if there was any man in the robot. There isn't FYI."

"Maybe you're just not his type."

Glaring in Uhura's direction Paris's dislike was plain. "Well I guess you would be his type, seeing as you're so much alike."

"Thank you." Was her icy resort.

"Well I just want to hook up with a Vulcan to see what they're like in the sack." Gaila said slyly, a smirk on her face. "I mean are they cold in and out of bed or do they store up all those pesky emotions for more..private encounters." Her huge grin said it all. "I mean they must rock the Tantric style."

Paris smirking widely it was obviously she understood what Gaila meant but Uhura was completely out to sea, though she knew better then to ask. Ignoring their knowing looks she covertly downsized the information she'd been looking at and quickly typed in tantric as well as sex and quickly had her answer.

Knowing Uhura well enough to know why the girl's cheeks were going pink Paris smiled cattily. "Learning something, little girl?"

)

After that Gaila wisely refocused Paris's gaze onto her and the two were soon gabbing away about men, clothes, men, shoes, men and sex. They did this for about two hours before Paris had to leave due to curfew. Needless to say Uhura was not at all sad to see the back of her. She just wished she wouldn't have to see the back or front of her any time in the near future.

Soon after that the girls turned in for the evening and snuggling into her blankets Uhura's thoughts slowly turned to the earlier conversation with Paris. This idea of Paris hitting on Commander Spock turned her stomach, she could only imagine how annoyed and irked he would have been, faced with someone like Paris who thought her face and body entitled her to a free ride through life. Bet he'd been one hell of a wake up call, she thought delightedly, sorry she'd missed it.

Like he'd ever have anything to do with a slutty girl like Paris, she thought with a smirk. Commander Spock would definitely only marry someone who was elegant and sophisticated, someone intelligent and classy. And that whole tantric thing..okay so Vulcans were known for their self discipline and control, and so yeah they'd be good about controlling themselves in that..er…sort of situation..but…oh man, what if they really could extend sex and orgasms for that long? because damn…a woman would put up with a lot for sex that good. Blushing hotly Uhura went to sleep thinking that she shouldn't be thinking about such things in relation to her teacher.

)

In slumber Uhura dreamed that she was standing on a familiar beach near her home, dressed in a modest bikini top and simple shorts with her bare feet brushing against the surf as the salty ocean tides came in. Breathing in the familiar scents of sand and sea Uhura felt at peace, her whole body loosening up and relaxing as she closed her eyes in contentment. It was with a jolt than when strong arms slid around her waist, drawing her back against a firm, smooth, male chest. A dark male head lowered and lips brushed against her neck, a male mouth placing slow, open mouthed kisses along the line of her neck as if he had every right to touch her so. She couldn't see his face, but she somehow knew not to be afraid, nor to struggle as he held her so carefully, almost tenderly as he ran his tongue up the length of her neck, eliciting a shudder that shook her whole body, a gasp crossing her lips as he moved to nuzzle his face against the side of her upturned face. She could smell him now, a mix of sandalwood and male, somehow familiar, like she should know it.

That question fled her mind however, when one of his arms released her in order to reach up and brush her loose hair over one shoulder, baring the left side for his pleasure. Instead of continuing his tasting of it his mouth descended to use his teeth to pull out the loose knot holding the top of her bathing suit up and with two good tugs it came loose, the material falling forward to bare her breasts to the hands that moved to cup them in his palms, thumbs sliding over the tips that went painfully hard as she arched back against him again, shocked and aroused by the unexpected touch. His touch was gentle though, never pinching or squeezing as his long, somehow elegant fingers learned the shape and feel of her breasts. The caresses were lazy and light, yet causing a flame to begin in her stomach, spreading throughout her body as she melted back into his as his mouth went back to placing kisses along side her jaw and neck.

Sliding one of her arms up and under his, Uhura's hand reached up to cup the side of his head, urging him on as her fingers slide through the short, silky hair. Her heart beating wildly in her chest and the air trapped in her lungs, she was putty in his oh so capable hands. And that was before he somehow managed to scoop her up into his arms. With a small gasp Uhura wrapped her arms around his neck and finally got a glimpse of her mystery man.

Starring into the dark, penetrating eyes of her commander, Uhura could never recall seeing his eyes look so deep, so penetrating, so hot. She felt burned by them, hypnotized so that she didn't say a word of look away as he carried her a short distance to where a blanket had been spread out upon the golden sands. Lowering down to his knees he laid her upon the warmed fabric before following her down, stretching out carefully on top of her so that his body shaded her from the outside world so that she saw only him as their eyes sparked with passion and heat. Staring up into his face Uhura's eyes went wide as he ever so gently trailed the back of his hand down the side of her cheek.

"Nyota." He said ever so softly and then he was kissing her on the lips and she could think of nothing else but that. His lips, which had always seemed so firm and hard to her before were so soft and warm as they captured hers, his taste one of exotic flavours that went straight to her head, her arms coming up to dig her fingers into his sides, holding him in place if he dared to think to leave her. Kissing him back just as passionately the kisses turned hotter and more urgent, their tongues mating with the each other as their bodies shifted against the other, Uhura's legs spreading so that he could fit more easily between her legs while he balanced as much of his weight as he could on his arms so as not to squish her. Making a sound of protest when his lips left hers the protest turned to sounds of pleasure as he lowered his head to take her breast into his mouth to suckle.

)

On a low moan of unbelievable pleasure Uhura found herself being rather violently shaken awaken. So startled was she, still lost in her dream, that she immediately sat up in bed, almost bashing heads with her roommate. Blinking rapidly she looked at Gaila dumbly, her chest heaving and her pupils the size of saucers.

"Are you okay?" Gaila asked with concern in her voice. "You were thrashing around some and making these word noises. Bad dream?"

Forcing down the urge to kill Gaila for the interruption Uhura thought it best to just nod her head in agreement, though nightmare was not the word that came to mind.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Now it was time for a vigorous head shaking in the no department.

"Well if you need me just wake me up."

Watching her roommate return to her own bed Uhura pushed her hair out of her face and fell back into bed. Oh damn, she thought as she closed her eyes in mortification. She was never going to be able to look the commander in the face again!

)

Uhura was still pondering this the next day after a night of no sleep and too many mental images. She was so out of it that she almost walked right by the large crowd without bothering to stop and see what everyone was hooting and hollering about so enthusiastically. Of course, almost stepping on an unconscious Klingon helped too. Jumping back Uhura looked down at the Klingon male and then scanned the area to try and figure out what the hell was going on. There was another one unconscious a few feet away and then there was the large crowd forming a half circle with the glass wall in front of them which wasn't the cause of excitement. It didn't take a genius of her level to put two and two together. Already rehearsing a lecture on the necessity of not picking fights with other species, Uhura expected to look over someone's shoulder and see some idiot like Kirk picking a fight with a Klingon just to prove how very manly he was. But when she did manage to catch a glimpse she saw that there were three Klingons, not one, and that two of them were attempting to hold Commander Spock in place while the final Klingon delivered punishing blows to the struggling Vulcan's chest before turning to taunt the humans in his language as to their obvious weaknesses.

Not even stopping to think about the stupidity of her actions Uhura pushed and shoved her way through the crowd and to everyone's shock got right up in the huge Klingon's face, or as close as you could get when the alien in question was two feet taller than her. Unleashing a torrid of curses in Klingon Uhura called him every foul word she knew in every inventive way she could think of as they circled each other to the crowd's amazement. She told him they were all cowards, honour less bastards, disgraces to their houses, weaker than humans, you name it, she said it as she dared to put her hands on his chest and attempt to shove him, though that did nothing but piss him off even more.

The Klingon issuing a roar of rage in reaction to her audacity he raised his hand to back hand across the face with all his might, cursing her out as he did so.

Simultaneously an almost savage snarl escaped Spock's lips as he called upon all his strength to yank the two Klingons holding him hostage together, bashing their heads together with a force that rendered them unconscious and out of the battle. His thoughts only to protect his woman Spock charged headlong past Uhura and before the Klingon's hand could reach her Spock barrelled into him, sending them both crashing through the glass siding of the building and out into air as they fell from the third story to the waiting bottom.

)

Landing with a bone crushing thud Spock was glad he'd thought to use the Klingon as a cushion to his fall. Rolling off the now very injured and very unconscious Klingon Spock stared up at the sky and wondered if it would take as much energy to rise to his feet as it had to simply roll off the bastard who'd dared raise his hand to Uhura. Attempting to lift his head Spock saw stars, letting it fall back to the earth with a thud. The numbness appeared to be wearing off, and pain had arrived in full force. He'd wait until a medic arrived. Moments later he was once again surrounded by a crowd, though they all seemed more concerned with studying the Klingon and talking about the fall, as opposed to doing anything about his present circumstances. Not surprising. Then he heard a familiar voice demanding to be let through, and his world seemed to shift as he caught sight of her pushing her way through, her arm latched onto a cadet Spock did not recognize, pulling him along with her.

Rushing over to drop to her knees beside him Uhura's hand shook as she placed it gently on his chest. "How bad are you hurt, Commander? Bones, do something!"

"I don't even have a med kit with me." The cadet, named Bones apparently, informed her crossly as he dropped down beside her. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way until someone brings me one. Where does it hurt, Commander?"

"I'm afraid over ninety percent of my body is in one degree of pain or another. You have medical training?"

"I'm a doctor." Bones confirmed as he took Spock's wrist to check the pulse. "Yours beat similar to our own?"

"Close enough."

Edging around him Uhura shocked everyone, including Spock, when she carefully lifted his head and set it down on her knees, supporting him before reaching out a hand to stroke his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "Don't move until he's looked you over, Commander. Is there anything I can do, Bones?"

"I'll let you know." Watching the two Bones wondered if there was anything going on here. If there was, he wanted to be the one to tell Jim. Amused at the thought Bones was relieved to be handed a med kit then, preventing the need for him to physically feel Spock's bones for signs of breakage. Scanning the Vulcan he winced in sympathy. "Damn. If I were you, I'd be screaming in pain right about now."

Maybe so, but his head was on Uhura's lap and she was stroking his head in an attempt to comfort him. Injury was a small price to pay for this small pleasure.

The crowds parting once more, Bones and Uhura looked over to see Captain Pike make his way over to kneel down on the other side of Spock. "How bad is he and who are you?" Pike demanded to know, his gaze zeroing in on Bones after looking Spock over.

"Cadet and Doctor McCoy and we'll need a stretcher, Sir. Several of his ribs are broken or cracked. There's also damage to the bones in his hands and wrists. Those are the most pressing along with what you'd expect after a fight with Klingons."

Nodding Pike turned his attention to the woman, doing his best to hide his surprise over not only her mothering of his former first officer, but the fact that Spock was letting her do it. "And you are?"

"Cadet Uhura, Sir."

"I see." Spock had mentioned her once or twice, indicating that he would want to request her for his next assigned vessel once she graduated. Apparently the cadet was extremely talented in the area of linguistics, enough to impress the un-impressible. Spock had failed to mention she was also a knockout. "Then, Cadet Uhura, McCoy, I trust that I can leave Spock in your hands while I see him," indicating the Klingon, "into lock up until he can be dealt with."

"Yes, Sir." The two cadets assured him.

"Good." Giving Spock a fatherly pat on the shoulder Pike rose and went over to supervise the transportation of the Klingon while medics moved in to transfer Spock onto a stretcher to be delivered to Sick Bay. Looking back absently over his shoulder, Pike made a mental note to ask Spock exactly how well he knew the pretty little cadet, who'd apparently risked a Klingon Smackdown for him.


	3. Bits of Knowledge

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters are put in. Everything else belongs to multi billionaires who would squish me like a bug. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and review!

Bits of Knowledge

Arriving at the Main Sickbay two hours later Captain Pike was pleased to see Cadet Uhura sitting at Spock's bedside, looking worried rather than annoyed to be stuck with babysitting duty. "How's he doing?" The captain asked as he crossed the room to join her.

"They said he has to stay the night for observation, but that he can go home tomorrow." She informed him as she got to attention. "They've repaired the damage and ordered him to take it easy for the rest of the week."

"Bet he just loved that." Spock was not the sort to sit around and rest, even on doctor's orders.

Nodding, Uhura just managed to bit back a small smile. "They gave him something to knock him out in mid..discussion. Sir…do you know why the commander was attacked? I haven't left the room and no one coming in seemed to know. What were they doing here anyway?"

Rolling his eyes Pike motioned for her to retake her seat and grabbed a chair for himself to pull up to Spock's bedside. "Another ill advised, doomed from the start peace meeting." He explained with a shake of his head. "Every couple years we invite them here or we go there and try to convince them to join the Federation or at least allow us to travel through their space without conflict. As per usual they didn't want to hear what we had to say and Spock was unfortunate enough to run into some of the bodyguards who weren't pleased with being asked to wait outside."

"So they just attacked him without warning?" Outrage was plain in her voice.

"Well to be fair, Spock apparently bumped into one of them." Pike answered in a voice that indicated he thought this was no excuse at all. "Apparently he was absorbed in a data pad and wasn't watching where he was going. He tried to apologize, but Klingons aren't big on accepting those."

"So five of them gang up on him and no one thought to help him."

"He ordered them not to. Spock's not the type to let others fight his fights for him, even when he needs the help. That or he probably didn't expect help to be offered, which is somehow worse." Sighing Captain Pike reached out to smooth out a wrinkle in Spock's bedspread. "Though he probably gave the order since the cadets there at the time were first years waiting for his class to begin, he probably didn't want them getting injured or even killed trying to help him."

She'd been so afraid for Spock's safety that she hadn't even acknowledged the crowd or their age. Looking back, thinking about it, she did have impressions of young, even scared or worried faces. They hadn't been callous, they had just been helpless in the face of a command from a superior officer, and the fact that they knew they couldn't help even if they were to disobey. Sure there had been some who'd seen it as a blood sport to enjoy, but it was wrong of her to judge them for not doing what she'd done, which could have very well gotten her killed if the commander hadn't interfered.

"What I want to know is what was on that data pad." Trying to lighten the mood Pike gave the cadet a smile. "It must have been pretty interesting, to absorb him enough that he wouldn't see someone the size of a Klingon in his path."

)

Doing his best to pretend he was asleep, something he had never had to practice before, Spock listened to his mentor and Cadet Uhura talk about him. So far they hadn't told him anything he didn't know but he could hope. Perhaps Captain Pike would say something that would impress her, they had had some interesting moments serving together and perhaps she would find them heroic. He himself saw it as simply doing his duty, but he wouldn't mind terribly if she were to think him as the hero type. He had saved her from the Klingon's attack, which had to get him some esteem with her.

"Well I should get back to work; you should head out and get something to eat before the cafeteria closes for the night." Captain Pike was advising, not pleasing his former first officer at all.

"I thought I'd stay until visiting hours were over..in case he wakes up and needs something." Uhura responded, not about to admit her real reason for staying, which was that she didn't like the way the head nurse's assistant had been eyeing the commander earlier. Offering to give him a sponge bath of all things. Why the hell would he need one of those, Uhura thought darkly, having at the time been prepared to defend her commander's honour if the twit so much as tried to remove a single article of clothing. She'd stay as long as she could, since the end of visitation also signalled a change in shift. She'd leave when the blonde did.

"Well if he wakes up before then tell him I stopped by, will you?"

"Of course."

All was silent for a few minutes after he left, the quiet broken by a quivery female voice that spoke up just as Spock was about to pretend to wake up.

"Uhm....how is he?"

Recognizing the voice of Cadet Broster, Spock was at a complete loss as to what she would want. Maybe she has a question about the homework he'd assigned last class, as it was due next week and worth a fair amount of marks.

"He'll be fine." Uhura answered, also curious as to whom this freckle faced girl was.

"Oh. Good." Walking cautiously over to them the cadet set the bag she carried down on the bed beside Spock's, looking very nervous and embarrassed as she riffled through it to pull out a large piece of Bristol board that had been folded in half to make a..card?

Noting the words written on the side facing her Uhura couldn't prevent a small smile from escaping. "Is that a Get Well card?"

"Uhm yeah." Blushing bright red the girl reluctantly came over to set the bright yellow card on his bedside table. "I know it's not the best color...but I didn't know what color he would like and I thought it was sort of..cheerful..and he's not...so...yeah, I should have gone with the blue."

Sensing that the girl was within milliseconds of grabbing the card and making a run for it Uhura got to her feet to reassure her. "No, I'm sure he'll like it very much. He'll be very happy that you went to all the trouble to make it yourself."

"Does he get happy?"

Opening her mouth and closing it Uhura shared a knowing look with the cadet that had them both fighting back grins. "Well than he'll like it as much as he'll allow himself to."

"We all signed it." The cadet offered, picking up the card and holding it out to Uhura for inspection. "Well almost everyone on my dorm floor anyway. Most of them thought it was stupid, because he's not the type that would want a card anyway, but I wanted to do something...because I couldn't before. I ran to get someone, but by the time I found Captain Pike the fight was already over."

"Then you did plenty." Uhura assured her gently.

"Oh and we got this for him too." Going back to her bag the girl drew out a plastic container containing a variety of sliced up fruits. "He's..uhm..a vegetarian right? I read somewhere that Vulcans were."

Smiling Uhura nodded.

"Uhm...." Obviously procrastinating as she set the fruit down on the table it was obvious the girl wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should or not. Curiosity got the best of her though. "Are you...Commander Spock's girlfriend?"

Mouth dropping Uhura could only gap at the girl in shock.

)

Still playing at being asleep, it took a great deal of Spock's control not to open his eyes and see Uhura's reaction to the question. Was she insulted, flattered, horrified? And why would Broster think that? Had her concern for his wellbeing been so great that people had assumed he was special to her? Was he special to her? Was her concern for him more than she would have shown for anyone else in his place? He just had to know!

"Why...why would you think that?" Uhura finally got out once her brain reactivated. What would he think if he could hear this, Uhura wondered, desperately glad he was still asleep. He'd probably be insulted that anyone would accuse him of inappropriate behaviour with a student. Had she started rumours, because of the way she'd acted earlier, had something of her changing feelings for him shown on her face? Oh God.

"Well you took on a Klingon for him." The cadet pointed out logically. "And I heard you dumped a can of pop on a guy's head a couple days ago because he said he hoped Commander Spock was sick and going to die."

She'd dumped a can of pop on someone's head in his defence? Why was this the first he was hearing about it!

Desperate to save face Uhura said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm his student, it would be inappropriate for us to date. I was simply defending someone I have a great deal of respect and regard for."

Was it wishful thinking, or did she sound regretful that their current position as teacher and student made a relationship forbidden. Probably wishful thinking, he concluded, even as his ears strained for more.

"Oh." Sounding disappointed the cadet actually looked sad at her response. "That's too bad."

Surprised Uhura raised an eyebrow in question. "Too bad?"

"Well yeah, cause you'd probably be good for him." She explained with a shrug. "Everyone knows you, Cadet Uhura. You're one of the top students here and you're really beautiful and kind and all the instructors use you for a model of how a Starfleet officer should conduct themselves in public, so you'd be perfect for him. He always seems so..lonely, even in a crowd...I feel sorry for him sometimes. You'd be smart enough to keep up with him, and he must like you since he got so mad when the Klingon tried to hit you. My friend Mitzie said he actually looked angry when that guy raised his hand at you."

Blushing bright red Uhura was again at a loss for words.

Spock meanwhile was torn between being mortified that he had indeed lost his control when she was threatened and puzzled at the idea of the cadet's concern for his well being. He preferred his own company, he was never lonely. Though recently, perhaps a little, he had felt somewhat ...lacking in some way, a missing of something he couldn't put a name to. Was that what it was to be lonely?

"I'm sure he would have been just as upset if it had been another of his students."

Not really, no, Spock mentally disagreed. At least he hoped not. At least he could somewhat justify his actions given his present…response and disposition towards Cadet Uhura.

Thinking along the same lines as her commander the cadet gave Uhura a look that suggested she wasn't buying any of this. "Well I'll be going, help yourself to some of the fruit if you want…since you did help save us from the Klingons too. Night!"

Watching the girl hurry off Uhura put her head in her hands and wondered if she was going to leave the room to find that she and Spock were the latest gossip sensation. If they were, heaven help them both because no one else would.

)

When she did finally remove her hands she was shocked to see a wide awake Spock regarding her with his usual expression of polite interest. Heat spreading across her cheeks it was sheer stubbornness that kept her from jumping out of her seat and leaving too. "Uhm…you're awake." She said dumbly, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Watching her Spock had the idle thought that she was rather cute when she blushed. Now he was thinking of her in terms of cuteness? His brain was deteriorating at an alarming rate. Something had to be done immediately. Perhaps some sort of nutritional supplement would be of help. "Would it be possible for you to hand me that fruit on the table?"

"Of course." Picking up the container Uhura was about to hand it over when she realized the problem with that. "Uhm…with your hands in those casts..how are you going to eat them?" The casts were only on for the rest of the night, a way of assuring that the bones didn't shift while they re-knitted themselves to their appropriate muscle and tissue.

Fate continued to punish him for unknown crimes. Lifting his hands Spock stared at the covers over his hands with hidden annoyance. There was no way he could bend his fingers to lift any of the fruit up, much less get it into his mouth. Damn.

Seeing his barely hidden annoyance Uhura spoke without thinking. "I could feed you."

Well that took his attention away from his hands. His head snapping up like a released jack in the box Spock stared at her, noting that her cheeks were once again flushing with color. He seemed to have that effect on her lately. He'd analyze that later though. "You wouldn't mind?" He asked carefully, not about to let on his feelings about the matter. Normally the idea of anyone feeding him would be repugnant, but in this case he would take any contact with her he could get. God he was becoming pathetic.

By way of answering Uhura got up and after using some hand sanitizer on his hands returned to pick up a piece of apple which she held out to him, blushing brighter and brighter as it neared his lips.

Biting into the slice Spock did his best not to unnerve her further, since he didn't want to scare her away accidentally. Things went fine with her feeding him various bits of fruit until she offered him a piece of rango fruit, a very juicy fruit that resulted quite a bit of juice leaking out when he bit into it.

Reaching out a hand to catch the juice before it hit him of the bedspread Uhura gave him a quick apology before getting up to wash the juice from her hands. Standing at the sink, unaware that he was watching her, Uhura lifted her hand up to lick the palm of her hand, curious as to what the unfamiliar fruit tasted like. Finding it really delicious, Uhura, without thinking, licked and sucked the rest of the juice off her fingers before washing her hands as she'd originally intended. In the process of drying her hands Uhura turned to apologize to him again, the words dying a quick death in her throat.

)

His eyes. His eyes were exactly like her dream, Uhura thought dimly, the air leaving her lungs as he held her gaze in a way that forbid her to even think of looking away. It was even more penetrating, hot and hungry than she remembered and how the hell could that be? She forgot how to breathe, how to think under the power of those liquid black eyes. Was this real? How could it be real?

As trapped in their shared gaze as she was Spock had his breath, the heaving of his chest proof of that as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. The thoughts swirling through his mind were dark and primitive, a desire to take and possess that had his blood screaming while his muscles quivered and tightened in anticipation. Only his fraying resistance kept him in place. The Vulcan side of him urged him to harness the emotions trying to swallow him up and even a small part of his human size acknowledged that he would frighten her if he didn't rein himself in. He was very afraid he knew which side would win.

"You should head back to your dormitory, Cadet Uhura." He finally got out, through clenched teeth. "It is late." And it will be too late for you, if you don't leave me now.

Nodding like a puppet having its strings jerked Uhura slowly backed out and left the room without another word, not even thinking to bid him good bye.

Slumping back onto the bed Spock concentrated on controlling his breathing, step by step retaking control of his treacherous body. But his mind…purging that of thoughts of her was something he was beginning to accept was impossible. Already his mind was overcome with thoughts and images of her, desires that were threatening to drive him insane if they were not met. Pon Farr had nothing on this.

)

Arriving back at her dorm Uhura let herself into her room with plans to go straight into the shower to cool her head. Pulling her hair out of its usual ponytail she was combing her fingers through it when her roommate called out to her. "Yes?"

"Hey, just wanted to ask you a quick question before I headed out. Tom's borrowing his daddy's car for the night." Wiggling her eyebrows Gaila was putting the finishing touches on her make up. "I'm going shopping tomorrow, want to come? Tom's very into green, so I thought I'd see what they had in that color at Andre's."

Andre's was Gaila's favourite lingerie shop, the wares there tending to be the sort of thing you saw on hookers, rather than your mother. In other words she didn't shop there without extreme protest. But still…maybe… "Uhm…what time?"

Surprised, since she'd only asked her roomie out of habit, Gaila wasn't sure what to think as she informed Uhura that she was heading out at two for the mall. Could her studious friend be in need of sexy underwear for someone? She hadn't mentioned anyone, but then again she wasn't exactly the chatty type. Damn, if only she wasn't in a hurry to meet Tom, this called for serious interrogation time.

"Then sure, I'll go."

"Well okay then." Grinning Gaila was already preparing her tactics for tomorrow, when she raked Uhura over the coals until she got a name and background info. She could only hope she hadn't slept with the guy, cause that could get sticky. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Giving off a casual wave, Gaila headed out without a care in the world.

Watching her go Uhura sighed in resignation of her fate. It was probably a bad idea, but if for some reason she lost her mind and came on to her teacher, she at least wanted to look hot doing it.


	4. Gift That Keeps Giving

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get themselves into. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and review so I know what you think and like.

Gift That Keeps Giving

Sitting up in his hospital bed the next day, Spock waited for the doctor to return with the release form he apparently needed to sign in order to be released against doctor's wishes. One of the nurses had found him feverish during the night, and the doctor had wanted to keep him in Sick Bay as a result. Since he had no intention of informing the doctor as to the reason behind his elevation in temperature, Spock was stuck being seen as an unthankful ass. Though it would be interesting, Spock mentally acknowledged, to see what the doctor's reaction would be if he were to be honest about his body's earlier behavior. Of course that might lead to the doctor also thinking about Cadet Uhura improperly, and that Spock would not allow. No one was thinking about her that way but him. No, in all honesty, he recognized that he was likely one of many men who spent more time than was strictly wise thinking about Cadet Uhura's..attributes. That she was single was by choice, not through lack of offers. For that matter she could have someone, it was not as if they made a habit of discussing their social lives with one another. His days were getting more and more depressing.

Turning his head to look at his Get Well card, Spock had a moment to feel a little better before he remembered what else had come with the card, the fruit container that had played such a prominent role in last night's episode. Shifting uneasily in his bed Spock tried without success to block the images from his mind which had once again prevented his usually peaceful slumber. In his dream it had been she stretched out on the bed he rested upon, naked from the waist up while he hovered over her, crushing his fruit slices in his fist, squeezing juice all over her neck, breasts and stomach. He'd then spent a great deal of time licking the juice off her skin, to their shared enjoyment. Yes, those images were going to haunt him come night. He might never be able to look at a piece of fruit again, not good when you were a vegetarian. She might literally be the death of him at this rate.

Hearing footsteps Spock turned his head as he watched his doctor approach with a definite clip to his stride. Still angry over having his recommendation overruled, Spock supposed. Human were such egotistical creatures sometimes.

"If you'll just sign here, Commander." Holding out a pad and a pen the doctor was all business.

"Thank you." Accepting it Spock quickly read it over, just in case, and signed his name to it before handing it back to the doctor. "And thank you again for your excellent medical care. I hope your day is a pleasant one."

"Do you want a prescription for painkillers or a sleeping aid?" The doctor asked because he had to. He'd had Spock as a patient before and knew that the Vulcan didn't like to take any medication unless it was forced upon him or absolutely necessary.

Opening his mouth to refuse Spock paused, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Meditation and exhausting himself hadn't worked, perhaps it was time to break down and try something else. At the very least, a couple good nights sleep would give him the energy and fortitude he needed to better his control over his mind and body. "I would have the prescription for the sleeping pills, if it's not too much trouble, Doctor."

His surprise evident the doctor none the less filled out the necessary form and handed it over to Spock with the typical instructions about use and dosage. Watching his patient leave with nothing but the yellow get well card, the doctor wondered just what was wrong with the Vulcan that he'd be willing to take a human's prescription for anything.

)

Spock had only just arrived home when his communication relay went off in his office. Setting the card down on his desk Spock turned the screen on and connected the call, his mother's worried face appearing on the screen in front of him. "Mother." He should have known, who else would be calling his personal number.

"Oh good, you're home. How are you feeling, do your hands hurt very much?" Correctly interpreting his raised eyebrow Amanda quickly explained her knowledge of his injuries. "Your commanding officer, Captain Pike, sent a message informing us of your injuries. He thought we'd want to know that you were all right in case your father heard it second hand from another ambassador."

"I see." Nodding his head in understanding Spock was sorry his mother had worried on his account. She did that enough already. "I am fine, Mother, there is no need for you to concern yourself. My hands have been dealt with and are causing me no pain." Actually, they nagged like a rotten tooth, but he wasn't telling her that.

"Whatever possessed you to take on five Klingons?" His mother asked, her tone of voice indicating she didn't believe his little white lie for a minute.

"It was the logical thing to do."

Typical man. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes at him Amanda's mother eyes took in the shadows under her son's eyes, not liking his color at all either. He looked like he'd been ill rather than injured. "So there's nothing wrong?" She pressed, even knowing it was hopeless.

"I'm fine, as I stated earlier." Trying to think of a way to distract her from her worrying, Spock hit upon an ideal way of shifting her focus that would also benefit him as well. "Mother, I do have a question for you though."

"Oh?"

"What is an appropriate gift for a human female you are not related to?"

A light wind could have knocked her off her feet. Was he…was her son asking her what to get a girl he liked? Could her logical, no nonsense boy have fallen under the spell of one of his fellow officers? No, better not to assume, Amanda chided herself, knowing from experience that her son often didn't think the way she thought he did. "What's the gift for?" She asked instead.

An apology to Cadet Uhura for scaring her and undressing her with his eyes, especially after she went to the trouble of helping him when she didn't have to, Spock thought with dark humor. But no, even he knew that was not something one said to one's mother. "As a thank you…for services rendered."

Doing her best to hide her disappointment Amanda tried to be practical. "How old is this lady and exactly how did she help you?"

"Cadet Uhura is a couple years younger than I and assisted me yesterday in my dealings with the Klingons as well as…acting as a caregiver while I was bedridden."

Oh, ho ho. Her mood brightening quite a bit, there was a definite gleam in Amanda's eyes now. Her Spock had pointed out the cadet in question the last time she'd visit him at the Academy so she knew exactly who he was talking about. He'd said that the girl was a linguist like her, and that she was his top student at the academy. She was also a stunningly beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who'd apparently been willing to risk serious bodily harm for her son's sake, Amanda thought in delight. Maybe her son hadn't fallen for this Cadet Uhura, but that didn't mean the girl couldn't.

"Get her flowers." His mother commanded in a voice that broke no argument. "But not roses, men always give roses and it's been done to death. Get flowers that you think compliment her, something bright and colorful. A mixed spring bouquet perhaps, or her favorites if you know what they are."

"I understand." That was a relief, even he could go into a flower shop with relative ease. He was a science officer after all, he knew a fair amount about botany and flora.

"And you'll have to tell me what she thinks of them." His mothered added, not wanting the consequences of the flowers to go unreported to her in a prompt fashion. As it was, she was going to drive her husband nuts until Spock got back to her. Poor Sarek.

"Yes, ma'am."

)

Walking through the various aisles Uhura found herself surrounded on all sides by underwear and other tools of seduction. Not the sort of things her poor, battered system needed right now, she thought grimly. Especially after the night she'd had. Just thinking about it had her rubbing her temples to try and release some of the stress building up there. If it wouldn't have tipped Gaila off even more, she would have excused herself from the whole blasted shopping trip. Thankfully Gaila was at the other end of the store, having run into a friend who wanted Gaila's expert advice. Actually, Uhura was pretty sure the woman just wanted Gaila, but that could just be her dirty mind at work. And boy was it dirty, she'd never realized how much. The way things were going, she could start writing those sex filled romance novels they always sold at pharmacies and make a bundle. And here people thought she was too rigid where sex was concerned. Ha, she's was turning into a female Kirk before her very eyes. Well maybe not that bad, since her attention was focused on one man, but since that man was unattainable it was probably only a matter of time before she was too frustrated sexually to care who it was as long as it was male and naked. Just so long as it wasn't Kirk, she thought desperately, because that was something she'd never be able to live down or forgive herself for. A notch on that man's bed over her dead body, Uhura thought fiercely.

"You're a cadet at Starfleet?"

Turning to face the speaker Uhura didn't recognize the woman, though given her name tag she was likely an employee at the store. "Yes, I am." Uhura responded, giving the clerk her full attention since she was as good a distraction as any.

"Then I have something that would suit you, if you're interested."

Raising a questioning brow, a habit she'd only recently realized had manifested itself since she'd known the eyebrow raising Commander Spock, Uhura nodded her interest, following the clerk while wondering how one went about stopping her eyebrow from reflexively raising.

Heading over to a particular display the woman stared at Uhura's figure for a moment, judging sizes, and then reached out to unhook the matching bra and panties set from the display, holding it out towards her for inspection. "Just came in yesterday." She informed Uhura as the girl took it from her. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Nodding dumbly Uhura could see what the woman meant by Starfleet appropriate. The bra and panties were black with hints of silver, delicately rendered so that they appeared to be made up of joined stars that made up both garments, leaving spaces between them to hint at the flesh between the faintly shimmering stars. In the front of both garments was a single, solid star, covering the front clasp in the bra's case. It was sexy, classy, and so her at the same time.

"I'll take it."

Since she hadn't really needed new underwear to begin with Uhura quickly paid for her purchase and then went off to find Gaila, who turned out to be in a dressing room, debating over two teddies which were expensive enough that she couldn't afford both. Leaving her to it Uhura hugged her package to her and wondered what a certain male would think of it were he ever to see it. He would notice of course, the commander was a very observant male, but would he react to seeing her in nothing but this? She couldn't imagine a Vulcan losing his head over sexy underwear the way men of her species tended to do. Knowing Commander Spock, he was more likely to make an observation about the lack of material and suggest she acquire something more durable in the future. That was so much more likely, which was really depressing, especially if she remembered how much she'd paid for the bit of nonsense in her lap.

At the same time, she couldn't help but imagining a very different reaction. In her mind she could see herself sitting on the edge of his desk, wearing nothing but the sexy lingerie, watching come towards her with the same look in his eyes that he'd had in her dreams and in his eyes the night before. Like he could see straight through the clothes and liked what he saw more than words could say. Vividly she could feel his arms come around her as he pressed her to him, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he leaned forward to kiss her senseless while his hands- damn. Wincing Uhura shook her head, as if that would erase the images. She had to stop thinking of him like that or she was never going to get over this.

)

"So you bought something?" Gaila asked as she came out of the dressing room, still looking decided torn over which to buy. She really did need to date richer guys. There was so much to buy and so little money to do it with!

Nodding Uhura debated offering to loan her roomie the money she needed to buy both but thought better of it. Gaila really couldn't afford to owe her much more without selling her soul as collateral.

"Well let's see it then." She needed the distraction as she set aside the blue teddie with all the sadness and guilt of a mother turning her back on her crying child as she left for work. Turning to catch sight of Uhura's purchase it turned out to be just the distraction Gaila needed. Whistling low under her breath Gaila moved in for a closer look. "It's just gorgeous! It will look stunning on you!"

Blushing a little Uhura smiled at her roomie's enthusiasm.

"So you still haven't told me who you're buying this for." Gaila pointed out slyly, once she was over her underwear envy. "Who's the guy, girl?"

Intending to deny it to her untimely death Uhura paused, since she really was out of her depth here and Gaila WAS a deep sea diver in this particular area. Some advice would be helpful, so long as she kept it vague enough that Gaila wouldn't realize exactly who she was talking about. "There's….a guy I've known for a while and he and I have always gotten along well, but lately I've been thinking about him…differently. I'm now acting like a complete idiot around him." She summarized with a grimace.

Wow. He must be quite the guy to actually reduce Uhura to anything resembling idiocy. "Is he cute?"

Trust that to be her first question, Uhura thought with a small smile. "I think so." At least his ears were, everything else about him was all tall, dark and solitary allure. He was handsome to her anyway, though she was glad not many of her fellow female cadets thought so. Competition on top of everything else was the last thing she needed.

"Hmmm, he's got to be smart, serious and able to withstand your verbal assaults, he wouldn't interest you otherwise. Is it that cutie doctor that hangs out with the yummy James Kirk? I heard you dragged him into helping you yesterday when Commander Spock was hurt by those Klingon guys. Were you two hanging out when it happened?"

"Bones?" Blinking her eyes at the very idea Uhura supposed she should just consider herself lucky that Gaila hadn't stopped to think about who she'd been dragging Bones to. Not that she didn't like Bones, she actually did, but where Bones was, Kirk was, which meant she generally didn't go near him unless his best friend was nowhere in sight. "Ah no, we're just sorta friends." Mostly because Kirk dragged Bones with him whenever he came over to hit on her, trying to use his buddy as a character reference in his defense. Right, like she was going to fall for that one.

"Yeah, that ex wife of his really put him off women." Gaila agreed, having met the man while scoping out Jim. He was no James T Kirk, but he wasn't hard on the eyes by any means. "But is your guy similar? Not even going to give me a first name?" The fact that she refused to give a name was very suspicious in Gaila's mind, suggesting that she probably knew him. But their tastes in guys were so different; Gaila couldn't begin to imagine who would make Uhura's sexy list.

Since she was pretty sure Spock was both the commander's first and last name, that would be a big no, Uhura thought to herself. "There's no need to get excited, this will probably end up in my dresser, not to be seen or worn for a while. I don't think he even realizes I'm a female." She told Gaila, her voice tinged with disappointment.

Even as she said that she remembered the look in his eyes the night before, when she'd turned around to find him watching her. She was a linguist, trained to not only listen to the words being spoken, but to be aware of body language, posture, and the eyes, called the windows to the soul for a reason. He'd been aware of her last night; his body language had screamed it to her in the rigid posture of his face and torso, the heat in those midnight eyes. Even if only for a minute, Commander Spock had been aware of her on a sexual level. And that scared and thrilled the hell out of her.

Correctly reading her roomie's face Gaila laughed, patting Uhura on the shoulder. "I think you better buy more then one set, Sugar. You look at him like that and he will be putty in your hands. Or at least most of him."


	5. When Nature Conspires

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you like this latest chapter.

When Nature Conspires

Walking in the direction of the library Uhura made a face when a familiar voice called out her name from behind her. Giving serious thought to pretending not to hear him Uhura knew him too well by now to think he wouldn't start shouting it if she played dumb. Turning around to face him she smiled briefly at Bones before giving Kirk her best 'what do you want, scum' look.

"I tried to stop him." Bones said by way of greeting, giving her a rueful shrug. The more Uhura ignored him, the more Jim seemed determined to follow her around like a talking shadow. It was only a matter of time before she stuffed him out an airlock.

Giving his friend a less than amused look, Kirk quickly turned his now smiling face in Uhura's direction. "Hello there, its been too long."

"Really? And here I was thinking the opposite." She shot back sweetly.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kirk asked with his most hurt and sad look.

Rolling his eyes Bones' couldn't help himself. "Maybe because you're asking for it?"

"You should just get him neutered." Uhura added with a wink for Bones, just to piss Kirk off. "They're less aggressive and make better pets that way. Or was there nothing there to snip?"

"Female nurse stopped me."

"Pity."

Looking back and forth between the two of them Kirk scolded darkly. "You know I'm right here, guys."

"Even more the pity." Was her smirking response, also eager to put the playboy in his place. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"You need to get a life outside of school. Have a little fun." His wiggled eyebrows saying plainly just what kind of 'fun' he was referring to.

"I'm getting plenty of that fun, thank you."

And leaving Kirk sputtering and Bones wondering, Uhura set off once more to her favorite studying area.

)

Spock got some very odd looks as he walked across academy grounds. Of course he was carrying prettily wrapped flowers, which were obviously meant as a gift as opposed to some scientific research or study. He ignored the onlookers with his typical ease, holding the glances of those who dared to attempt to follow him in the hopes of learning the flowers' recipient. Of course most of them assumed it was a purely platonic gesture, but a few were sharp enough to wonder if the commander's recent behavior was due to a woman rather than the formerly assumed illness.

His final destination was the grounds around the back of the academy's library where he hoped to locate Cadet Uhura and impart upon her his gift of apology. It had been almost a week since the incident, and this was his first real opportunity to seek her out. Much of his week had been regrettably eaten up through interviews and meetings concerning his encounter with the Klingons. The Klingon High Council had not taken well to the idea of five of their warriors being taken down by a single Vulcan. The dishonor was quite great apparently. Thankfully, war had not been declared and he had not been reprimanded for his actions.

Arriving in the vicinity of his intended target Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked over her preferred apple tree. That was indeed her leather satchel on the ground, pressed up against the trunk of the tree Cadet Uhura often sat under to study. He had passed her sitting there many times; she had told him that it was easier to study in the fresh air and quiet than at her dorm room. Having met and taught her roommate, Spock could understand why.

Walking over Spock stood in front of the tree and contemplated leaving the flowers there for her to find. Would leaving her a data pad with his apology suffice? He did have such a data pad after all, having written out and reviewed his intended apology well to insure it was appropriate and well worded. Patting his pocket to assure himself it was still there Spock was about to draw it out of his pocket when his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of someone, female, cursing nearby. As it was nearly twilight the area was deserted, there was no one in his sight that could have issued the voice he'd heard. But it had sounded as though it had come from above him, as well as being close by. An idea occurring to him Spock walked directly to the trunk of the tree and tilted his head up to look into its branches.

He saw her right away; the red cadet's uniform was hard to miss after all. But that wasn't what had him drawing in a sharp breath, as his already compromised system took a hard blow that had him seeing stars. Literally. Cadet Uhura appeared to be stuck in the tree, she was tugging at her right leg, apparently attempting to dislodge it while her other booted foot was braced against another branch for resistance. These actions were also causing her to spread her legs far enough apart that the already short skirt had ridden up high enough to give Spock an unblocked view of her panties. Thanks to his better than human sight Spock had no trouble making out the star pattern that made up the high cut, black lacy panties, nor could he help but note the incredible legs he was seeing from a most eye opening new angle. She was more beautiful and desirable every time he caught sight of her these days. There was no logic in that, but his being had no room for logic where she was concerned.

Visibly gulping Spock bent down to put the flowers on the ground with hands that shook, never once taking his eyes off her for a second as he straightened back up. Taking several deep, calming breaths, Spock loudly cleared his throat as he forced his gaze up in the direction of the back of her head. "Cadet Uhura. Do you require assistance?"

)

Pausing in mid mutter Uhura could feel her cheeks go as red as a tomato as she recognized the voice coming from below her. Of all the people in all the galaxies in all of space, why did he have to be the one to find her? Beggars couldn't be choosers, Uhura reminded herself sternly, and she really was unbelievably stuck. Looking down he was obscured by some branches, but she knew his voice well enough to recognize it. She was hearing it every night in her dreams after all, Uhura thought with dark humor. Of course in those dreams his voice was low and husky, not to mention unbelievably sexy, but everything about him, including his regular voice, was sexy lately. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity Uhura ordered herself to grow up already.

"Yes, Sir." She called down, praying to God that her voice betrayed nothing. "Could you…possibly help me? I'm afraid I'm stuck."

"Of course. I will be up shortly." Lacing his fingers together behind his back Spock surveyed the tree with consideration as he mentally considered the quickest and most logically sound way to go about retrieving her.

When he'd been quiet for five minutes without attempting to climb up Uhura called down to him. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"I am attempting to calculate the best way to go about this. I have never climbed a tree before."

"You've never climbed a tree before? Are there no trees on Vulcan? Couldn't you have climbed one here..when you came to visit your mother's family?" Uhura could not imagine a childhood that did not involve climbing trees. She'd been a bit of a girlie girl as a child and even she'd climbed up after the boys as a child.

"There is nothing to be gained from climbing a tree." Was his oh so logical response. "Unless of course one does so in order to study or gain substance from its branches. In both cases that it better accomplished on a ladder."

For an advanced species, Vulcans sure did like to take the fun out of everything. Shaking her head at the thought Uhura didn't continue the argument, and was thankful when moments later she heard the sound of someone else climbing the tree, logically him, Uhura thought with a smirk. Unfortunately, she couldn't turn enough to see his first attempt at the business of tree conquering.

Standing on a branch that put him at eye level with her lovely knees Spock studied her trapped foot, wedged between the trunk and a branch she must have stepped down on, her foot sliding down into the deep vee which now held her captive. "May I ask why you climbed the tree?" Spock asked conversationally, turning his head this way and that as he studied it from all angles.

"There WAS a cat up here." Was Uhura's annoyed response as she watched him work as best she could. "It kept whining and meowing so I climbed up here thinking it was afraid to get down on its own for some reason. I picked it up and started back down only to have my foot slip and get wedged in there like a damn boot jack. I put the cat down to try and tug it out, and the damn thing left me here and climbed down as easy as you please." Blowing out an annoyed breath Uhura suddenly thought about what she'd said. "Excuse my language, Sir." She'd said damn in front of her commander, twice! Damn it! Could things get much worse?

"No insult taken." Bracing his legs Spock carefully wrapped him arm and fingers around her leg a couple inches above her ankle and slid the other hand in the decidedly cramped vee between the tree and her foot. Grasping her foot firmly Spock carefully turning her leg and foot, working it out slowly until she could lift it out of harm's way to once again rest on the branch by his head. "Can you climb down by yourself?" He asked, moving back slightly as she twisted and turned her ankle to test its condition.

"I believe so."

)

Nodding, Spock headed down the tree, hearing her follow close behind. Dropping down to the ground once he was close enough, Spock turned and allowed himself the small pleasure of reaching out and grasping the surprise cadet by her waist to lift her down to the ground himself, so that she would not have to risk injury by jumping down on a possibly damaged ankle.

"Thank you." Blushing again Uhura brushed off her skirt as a distraction, a thought suddenly occurring her. "OH MY GOD! YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN UP MY SKIRT!"

Blinking at the volume of her declaration, Spock didn't know if it was a good idea to confirm her suspicions or not. Most people enjoyed being told they were right, but he had a feeling from her expression that this was not one of those times.

Too horrified for words Uhura slapped hands over her eyes. "I knew I was jinxing myself wearing this underwear. I told myself to get it over with because it was never going to happen, but something happened and..and…DAMNIT!"

Confused, Spock watched her as cautiously, not understanding what was going on but understanding she was very distressed. "There is nothing wrong with your choice in attire." He finally volunteered.

Peeking at him from between her fingers Uhura slowly shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't think anything of it if you saw it, that it would do nothing for you. I should never have bought it." She muttered under her breath, forgetting about his superior hearing.

"You intended for me to see your underwear?" Spock asked with a hint of shock in his voice, speaking plainly to his surprise at her words. She had, perhaps, even bought this underwear with him in mind? Was this all not so one sided as he'd previously believed? Was there a god after all?

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!"

Hands dropping from her face Uhura spun on her heels with the intention of grabbing her bag and making a run for it. She'd stop once she reached Australia; she'd always wanted to go there anyway.

Seeing her intent Spock lurched forward and grabbed her arm, holding her in place while he looked at her with eyes that seemed to beg her to tell him what he needed to do to set things straight between them.

Since she couldn't think of anything that would set this right unless it was her dying on the spot, Uhura looked down at her feet, blinking when she saw a bouquet of irises and yellow roses there. Bending down Uhura picked them up with her free hand, bringing them up to sniff even as she gave him a questioning look. "Who would just leave these here?" She asked him, admiring the beautifully formed flowers. They hadn't been there when she'd still been on the ground earlier.

"They're for you." Spock explained, feeling like an idiot for continuing to hold her arm, but not sure she wouldn't run if he did. "It is a thank you for your help…and an apology for scaring you in the Sick Bay. That was not my intent."

Staring from the flowers to him Uhura couldn't believe he'd gotten her flowers, especially irises, which were one of her favorites. "You didn't scare me. They're beautiful, thank you very much." She finally said softly, doing her best not to go all gooey over the fact that he'd bought her something surprisingly romantic and sweet.

Seeing that his gift was well received, some of the tension went out of Spock's shoulders. "I am glad you like them."

Watching her watch the flowers somewhat shyly, Spock saw no course but to be blunt, as it was the only way he knew how to be. "Cadet Uhura, I wish to make known to you that I hold you in high regard and value our academic relationship very much. I find you most engaging and thought provoking, and I do not wish to lose your occasional company and conversation. I do however find myself attracted to you and I hope to make it clear that I will not act upon that attraction in any way that would cause you concern or discomfort. What occurred in Sick bay will not happen again on my word.''

Eyes wide Uhura didn't know what to say. He was striking her dumb a lot lately.

Since she appeared to be speechless Spock took that as a, 'I need to think about it' answer. Nodding in her direction Spock let go her arm. "I will leave you to your studies now. Thank you for listening, good evening to you."

He'd turned his back and took several strides when she got up the nerve to call out to him.

"If I weren't your student…would you feel the same way?"

Turning to face her Spock took the necessary strides to return to standing in front of her. Meeting and holding her gaze Spock stared down into her dark eyes with longing just visible in his own dark gaze. "If you were not my student, and you appeared to be interested in a possible relationship…then I would perhaps ask your permission to court you."

Slowly Uhura took a step forward that brought them close enough to touch chest to chest. "I'm going to apply for the Enterprise when I graduate." She informed him. "I know that when its construction is complete it is going to be assigned to Captain Pike, and that you will likely take on his position as first officer. When I join your crew…ask me then, okay?"

"As you wish." He replied, and once more moved to leave.

She just had to know was the only thought in Uhura's mind as she stood up on tip toes, placing her free hand on the back of his head as she drew it down to her. She had to know if everything he made her feel would be there in his kiss.

His arms wrapping around her waist, Spock too, sought to see if something so simple as a mouth pressed upon another could illicit the responses his subconscious had projected. He would rein himself in this time, he would not scare her away. He would not risk this opportunity by thinking of anything but her lips, her mouth, and the pleasures he sought with both.

He wasn't the most experienced or skilled kisser, Uhura would think later. In fact, nobody had ever kissed her quite the way he had. He kissed the way he did everything else, with a single minded determination to succeed and gain the most from the experience. He kissed her slowly, carefully, learning the shape of her mouth and lips, tasting every inch to learn her flavors and preferences, learning with startling speed so that she had only dim memories of his uncertain start. This was a man who finished what he started and he wasn't stopping until he learned all there was to know. He made her breath catch, her brain melt, and everything quiver. If his arms hadn't been around her, she'd be on the ground in a hormone induced puddle.

He felt her give to him, yield to him as her body slumped against his, supporting her up while she gave him full possession of her mouth. She heated his blood as before, his breath harsh and uneven, but there was a sweetness here that he had not expected, a rightness that both chilled and warmed him. He thought perhaps he would like to stay here like this forever, just kissing her in the fading light of day.

When they did finally break apart, there was only one thought central in his thoughts. She had two more years of schooling left before she graduated from the academy. Those two years were going to be sheer, endlessly painful hell.


	6. Rolling With The Punches

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it has to be. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Rolling With The Punches

The next day Uhura was practically tap dancing on Cloud Nine. Nothing could possibly ruin her day, she thought as she worked hard to eliminate the skip in her step, since even in her present state she realized that that was more than a little over the top. But she was entitled to her mood, it wasn't every day that the hero of your fantasies swooped in and kissed the daylights out of you, Uhura thought with an inner girlie sigh. Perfect kisses, the sort of kiss that could ruin a girl for all other kissers. Since Uhura didn't want to kiss anyone but Spock, this wasn't yet a problem.

Spock, she thought in delight, hugging herself before catching herself. She had a reputation to uphold after all. Gaila was the bubbly, girlie girlie in their duo and she was the serious, tough as nails one. Plus, if she started to act all love struck people were bound to be too curious for her or Spock's good. And she was going to have to be really careful about the name thing. He'd given her permission to call him by his first name when they were alone, dropping the title of Commander. And as it turned out, Vulcans did indeed have last names, but didn't bother mentioning them since only their race and a handful of others could pronounce them. She'd get him to write out his phonetically, she'd definitely master it, Uhura thought determinedly. She'd given him permission to call her by her first name too, which was big because she didn't give it out around school, wanting to be treated professionally as an officer, not a girl. She couldn't wait to hear him call her name though!

"Well aren't you in a good mood today."

Not even Kirk could ruin her day, Uhura decided as she turned to face him, surprised to find him without Bones for once. "Where's your shadow?"

"Bones? He said he's staying out of the line of fire." Grinning Kirk turned to lean up against the wall surrounding the outdoor fountains, giving the illusion of casualness as he continued their game of cat and mouse. "So anyway, got a question for you?"

"Oh goody." Being female, she could be sarcastic and happy at the same time.

Never put off by her sharp words, of which he was always on the receiving end of, Kirk just grinned at her boyishly, like he hadn't caught her sarcasm. "I was wondering who you're going with. I've asked around and everyone says you're single." But she currently had that first stage relationship glow women got sometimes. Someone was making her happy and he was gonna have to take out the guy making her this happy before he could take over the job of making her very, very happy.

"None of your business."

"What if I want it to be my business?" Reaching out a hand Kirk teasingly flicked one of her large hoop earrings.

Anything else he might have said was halted by the back of his head, which unexpectedly exploded in pain. Yelping Kirk bent over, his hands clutching the back of his head as he doubled over in pain. Doing his best to bit back the various words and exclamations threatening to surface, Kirk didn't know what had hit him, only that whoever had caused it was going to pay dearly.

"Kirk?" Bending down to his level Uhura picked out a piece of white clinging to his hair with confusion written all over her face. What had hit him? Studying the remains of Kirk's headache causer Uhura was pretty sure she knew what it was that had smashed into her daily tormentor's head. Popping it into her mouth Uhura looked down at Kirk with a mixture of shock, amusement and concern. "Someone threw an apple at your head."

"A fucking apple?" Staring up at her with pain filled eyes Kirk never let go of his head as he straightened up and joined her in looking in the direction the apple had to have come from. "No fucking way." The fountain area was half a football field, and to have thrown it with enough impact to obliterate on impact….

"Someone's got one hell of an arm. Any of your discards play ball?" Impressed, Uhura could only hope someone had caught the apple hitting Kirk's head on tape and posted it on YouTube. She'd Favourite it first chance she got.

)

It had been a reflex. An instinctual response. An uncontrollable reaction that had him acknowledging that he really needed to get his priorities, not to mention his self control, in line before he did something incredibly inappropriate.

"Spock."

Turning to face Captain Pike Spock wasn't sure what to make of his former commanding officer's face unless..well darn it.

"You just threw an apple at a cadet's head." Gaping at Spock Pike didn't know what to say. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would have never believed it. For that matter, if he hadn't been heading right for the younger man with his attentions focused there he would have totally missed the lightening speed pitch of the apple. It had been a green blur, but he'd seen the apple in Spock's hand vanish and following said blur direction had seen the cadet across the way go down like a bowling pin. He could put two and two together.

"Yes, Sir." He should feel bad about what he'd done; it was the most logical reaction for having lost his control so easily, and in broad daylight in front of various witnesses. Strangely though, Spock was currently feeling no such remorse. He was only sorry he'd been caught. The rate of his corruption was really rather remarkable. Had a study of the effect of human females on males ever been conclusively conducting? He would have to look into it, find out what his prognosis was. He'd thought his behaviour unreasonable before, but it appeared that actually learning of her own interest had sped up his own descent into misbehaviour.

Scratching his head in bafflement Pike wasn't sure whether he should be glad no one else seemed to have noticed or not. "Mind telling me why? Do you even know who you hit?" He added, lowering his voice for Spock's hearing only.

"Cadet James Tiberius Kirk. My reasons are my own."

Crossing his arms Pike couldn't think of a single reason why the half Vulcan would attack any cadet in such a bizarre way. Spock was the up front sort, he met trouble head on without flinching or personal concern. Unless he didn't have that option. With a considering look Pike studied the cadet he now knew was Kirk, watching another, female cadet help Kirk walk away from his apple encounter. The female cadet…who was dark skinned with very long black hair worn up in a familiar high ponytail. Ah…he got it now. "He making the moves on Cadet Uhura again?" Did the boy never learn?

Nodding stiffly Spock was starting to feel a little bad. He couldn't claim Nyota openly, so he therefore could not confront Cadet Kirk and make her ineligibility clear the way he desired. This was not Cadet Kirk's fault. Then again, from what Nyota had told him this past year about the brash cadet, her belonging to someone else wouldn't matter much to someone like Cadet Kirk. A man without honour deserved an apple in the head. No, he was being unreasonable. His instincts screamed to make his claim, and he was taking out his frustration out on the man who sought to possess what Spock wised to claim as his. This could potentially get very ugly.

"So you and her…"

"It would be inappropriate for a teacher to become romantically involved with one of his students."

In other words Kirk wasn't the only idiot in this love triangle. If she had him this stirred up already, it was only a time before Mr. Logical became Mr. Rule Breaker, Pike thought as he struggled to hide a smirk. And if the girl was as smart as her records indicated, she'd grab onto Spock quicker than a Ferengi spotting latinum. It would probably do the boy some good, Pike supposed, though he hoped they'd be discreet about it. Then again…Ambassador Sarek's face would be interesting to see, especially with his wife doing hand springs behind him over her boy getting a girlfriend she would actually like. That he'd actually pay to see.

He'd definitely be checking in with Spock more often now, either way. He wasn't missing these fireworks for the galaxy, Pike thought, practically rubbing his hands together with inner glee.

Reading his former commanding officer's face easily enough Spock's expression went even stonier than usual. His captain's lack of faith in him was disheartening. "I simply need to meditate more." Spock informed Pike firmly, needing to believe it.

"Yeah, well that might work with Vulcan women, my friend, but human girls are a whole other ball game." Reaching out Pike gave Spock a sympathetic slap on the back. "There is nothing less logical or more threatening to a man's peace of mind than a human female on the prowl. Trust me on this one."

)

Sprawled out on the grass a couple of days later, Uhura carefully spread her long hair around her head, not wanting a single strand of it to touch her neck. Mentally cursing her roommate to Vulcan and back Uhura lifted the skimpiest tank top she owned, holding the material away from her sweaty skin as she tried to pretend she wasn't feeling like an overcooked egg. It was better out on the school grounds, but not by much. She'd come out to lay on the grassy hill with the hopes of cooling down a little, which definitely wasn't happening. It was only a few steps up from her room and that wasn't saying much, Uhura thought darkly, mentally planning evil ends for Gaila.

Her idiot roommate had let her even stupider boyfriend 'try' to crank up their air conditioning which had been acting up recently. The bastard had broken it, being as stupid as he was good looking, and maintenance wasn't going to be able to get to it until tomorrow morning. Gaila of course had escaped with her moron to his dorm room, but she was stuck with a sauna for a room till nine tomorrow. Hence the fact that she was stretched out on the ground as opposed to in her room sleeping. The plan was to stay outside until she was too tired to care what her room felt like or resembled. And at least no one was outside to see her; they were all enjoying rooms which were ten times cooler than the unusual warm outdoors. Yeah, she was definitely going to have to think of something horrible to do to Gaila. Like bribe Bones to experiment on her.

At least it was a clear night out, Uhura thought to herself, desperately looking for a bright side to all this. Her week had started out so great too, she thought regretfully as she looked up at the night sky. She could stargaze, which had been a favourite pastime of hers as a child. That was something sorta positive. It had probably been one of the contributing factors in her career choice. And if she hadn't chosen to enter Starfleet she never would have met Spock, a major tragedy. Yeah, things could indeed be worse.

)

Busying herself with identifying the various constellations Uhura wasn't aware of the presence of another until he was practically standing over her. Turning her head at the sound of footsteps Uhura sat up quickly, smiling nervously at her surprise visitor.

"Comman-Spock. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Hands behind his back Spock watched her with interest, curious as to why she would be outside at this late an hour, especially as it was not the most pleasant weather for humans to be in. All his students had been complaining about the heat, something that didn't bother him personally in the least. Of course his climate was one of extreme heat upon occasion.

Grimacing Uhura quickly summarized her room dilemma. "The most annoying part is that Gaila could have done it easily. She just wanted to let him have his little ego boost." Rolling her eyes Uhura could only hope that the next boyfriend Gaila had was a little more intelligent than a goldfish.

It took extreme effort on his part not to offer her his own bed for the evening. He could offer to sleep on his couch, but he was very self aware, and therefore knew that the chances of him staying on the couch were slim to none. And even if he did manage it there would be severe consequences if anyone learned of her presence within his quarters. "There is no one you could stay with?" He asked instead.

"Oh I'll be fine for one night." She assured him, even as she mentally wished he'd offered to let her come home with him. Even if it was just the couch she could still sneak into his room and see what he looked like asleep. He was probably so cute when he wasn't looking so serious. Unless he looked serious when he slept too, he was strong willed enough to pull it off after all.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your dorm room then? It really isn't safe for you to be wandering the grounds at night by yourself. It is nearly eleven o'clock."

She'd intended to stick around for at least another three hours, but she didn't want him to worry about her...or whatever the Vulcan equivalent of worrying was. Either way, he cared enough to offer so she got to her feet. She could always come back after he dropped her off. "Thanks." Brushing off any grass that might be sticking to her Uhura smiled at him, then remembering her sandals reached down to scoop them up to slip them on. Balancing on one foot she got the first one on then, in the process of slipping the second on, her foot shifted and she felt herself tettering forward. Yelping Uhura felt herself fall forward with a sense of resigned self pity.

Reaching out with his lightening fast reflexes Spock was rather shocked to find himself falling with her instead of yanking her back to solid ground.

)

Pulling her close to him he did his best to cushion her body as they rolled down the hill, landing with a soft thud at the grassy bottom, Uhura sprawled on top of him with her arms wrapped around him and her face pressed up against his neck by one of his hands, his other around her waist.

"It has to be hormonal."

"What?" Spock asked quietly, the position so tantalizing he couldn't bring himself to move even a muscle to make sure everything was in working order. She was on top after all. It was her obligation to move first.

"These..these episodes." Was her muttered reply, her face still hidden against his neck. "I had no problems getting along before I started noticing you as a guy. Now that my hormones are in over drive I keep finding myself in these idiotic situations I have only myself to blame for. Getting stuck in trees, picking fights with Klingons, going underwear shopping with Gaila, and now this. It's a wonder you don't run away while you still have the chance."

Spock thought about pointing out that he couldn't run in his present circumstances but had enough sense to know that that was not the sort of response appropriate in this instance. What was appropriate was beyond him though. Perhaps by reassuring her about her hormones? "I don't think that your present string of bad luck is due to a hormone imbalance."

Chuckling Uhura sat up to face him, her legs straddling his hips as she looked down at him with a sheepish grin. "I know, but it sounds better than the alternative. It's not even the time of month to use hormones as an excuse." Shaking her head Uhura turned her attention to more important things then her own silliness. "Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself during our latest misadventure?"

"I believe I am uninjured. Yourself?"

"I'll live." Getting to her feet Uhura backed up a little then held her hand out to offer him help up. Liking the feel of his hand in hers Uhura helped him to his feet.

Since she appeared to be in better spirits Spock thought it safe to exercise his own curiosity. "What did you mean by the right time of the month for a hormonal imbalance?" Did human females go through some sort of emotional cycle during a month's span? He'd never noticed that in his own mother but she was often an exception to common human behaviour.

Laughing Uhura shook her head, torn between amusement and mortification over having to explain. "Well if you believe most of the men on Earth we women are very hormonal and...emotional during a week every month."

As she'd given no exact time line Spock assumed this phenomenon was dependant upon the person as opposed to the phase of the moon for instance, or environmental conditions. Interesting. He had been unaware of this. "Does this phenomenon have a name?"

Mouth twitching Uhura could tell he wasn't just leading her on; he didn't have that sort of sense of humour. He genuinely had no idea what they were discussing. "We women call it definite proof that God is a man. You guys refer it to PMS."

That sounded somewhat familiar, though what the acronym stood for escaped him for the moment. "And it occurs every month without fail?"

"Well there are ways to avoid it, though only one doesn't involve old age, medication or a surgery."

"Ah, perhaps that is why I never observed my mother demonstrating this unusual behaviour. What is the one thing that does not require outside interference?" Perhaps it could be somehow adapted to deal with his kind's own hormone difficulties every seven years. Such a discovery would be of insurmountable value to his people.

"Getting pregnant."

"Oh." He got it now. All of it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Uhura smiled up at him teasingly. "So I obviously have no hormone excuse for the moment. At least not yet."


	7. Heat Waves

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: Obvious spelling errors while Chekov is speaking are my poor attempts to convey his accent.

Heat Waves

Realizing how that could sound Uhura backed up a little with slightly red cheeks. She'd practically…like things weren't messed up between them to begin with. Bringing up kids was an even surer way to get rid of a man than saying 'I love you'. Come to think of it..maybe that was the way to get rid of Kirk. Show him picture's of her little cousins, sigh over then and talk about wanting five or six of her own, yeah, that could work. She'd have to give it some more thought later, but at the moment getting her foot out of her mouth and back on the ground was paramount, She reminded herself sternly.

"Anyway…sorry again that I dragged you down with me...literally." She finally got out.

"It was not a problem." Giving her the space Spock thought they both needed he walked over a short distance to retrieve the sandal that had caused them to fall in the first place. Handing it over to her he put a steadying hand on her arm as she lifted up her foot to slide the shoe into place.

Once the sandal was securely on her foot the two wisely opted not to converse as they headed in the direction of the dorms, both equally thankful when they didn't run into anyone who might comment or question their walking together at so late an hour.

Arriving at her dorm room even Spock raised an eyebrow at the drenching, sauna like heat that surrounded them as soon as she opened the door. Turning to glance over at his companion Spock saw her grimace, looking rather like his mother in the past when his father was lecturing her about proper Vulcan behaviour. Resigned annoyance combined with the personal fortitude to stand and bear it.

"Well thanks for walking me back." Her back was already starting to sweat like a waterfall and she could feel her hair frizzing as she spoke, Uhura thought as she forced a smile on her face. Maybe she could spend the night in the shower; she'd pretend she was sick so that no one saw that she'd turned herself into a human prune.

Reading between the lines Spock gave her his full attention. "Would you like me to see if I can repair the damage?"

She really didn't want him seeing her melt in front of him, but she also didn't want to spend the night in this sauna either. "You really think you can?" Realizing how that sounded, especially since men preferred their women to think they could fix anything, Uhura was quick with an apology. "I mean I'm sure you could normally, but Gaila said he messed it up pretty bad."

Rather than answering Spock crossed the room and accessing the main control panel for the room began to enter a series of codes, his fingers moving so fast that they were a blur to Uhura's eyes as she came over to watch. She hadn't been kidding, whoever had done this should not be attending Starfleet unless he was there to wash windows, Spock thought to himself, almost awed by the stupidity of the unknown man. He wasn't even sure how the cadet had managed to damage the unit to this extent. Challenged now, Spock was determined to fix it, especially since Nyota was watching from his side, twirling her hair around her finger as he worked. Where as the heat was nothing in comparison to his home planet, the same could apparently not be said for her and her country of origin.

It took him a good half an hour, but finally the machine did as he requested and the room was filling with refreshingly cool air in a matter of seconds.

"Oh thank God." Forgetting herself Uhura rushed over to the nearest air vent and bracing her arms on either side of it gloried in the cold air that raced across her sweaty skin.

)

Following her over to the vent Spock felt like he'd been punched in the gut at the sensual pleasure she was taking in the cool air upon her skin. His eyes couldn't help but take in the picture she made, the sheer sexual beauty of it. Remaining sweat slid down her smooth, infinitely touchable skin, giving it a shimmer, a radiance it had lacked before. Her shorts and top clung to every curve of her body, the lack of cloth used in both garments enhanced by the fact that she was obviously not wearing anything under said top, her nipples visible and hard thanks to the cool breeze now blowing upon them. All that he might have been able to look away from, but the breathtakingly sensual pleasure on her face…made him long to be the cause of it, to know if she would look that way if he were to touch her instead of the cool breeze.

Instinct had Uhura opening her eyes and turning around to face Spock, surprised and yet not to find him within reaching distance. The look in his eyes had her drawing in a harsh breath, the knowledge coursing through her causing the muscles in her stomach to tighten and her nipples to stand painfully at attention. Here was raging heat once more, emanating from him to spill over onto her. Suddenly, the room felt as hot and constricting as before.

Holding her gaze, Spock struggled to hold onto his determination to behave within acceptable perimeters while she remained his student. A change of topic was perhaps best. "I'm surprised your tolerance of heat is so low, I had read that your country, Africa, is a hot climate."

Nodding dumbly Uhura did her best to engage what little sense she had left. "True, but when the heats' unbearable we can always go inside and cool down."

"I see."

"I guess you prefer a hot climate?" That had not come out right, Uhura thought with a loud, mental groan.

"I do." Spock agreed, though at the moment he was feeling unusually warm, despite the fact that logically the room must be returning to the standard temperature.

Sheer stupidity had her stepping closer so that they were in each other's personal space, their bodies so close to touching that anyone who saw them would think they were. "Well thank you for fixing it for me." She said softly, a small smile on her lips as she looked into his eyes, gauging his thoughts from them, rather than his words.

"My pleasure." He answered, and then it was his turn to mentally curse his choice of words.

Unable not to smile as she read his thoughts Uhura set her hands on his shoulders and moved in for what was supposed to be a kiss on his cheek. His reflexes were too fast for her though and it was his lips her own touched, and his who captured hers completely as his arms wrapped around her to drag her up against him in a kiss so hot it put the room's former condition to shame.

Clutching his shoulders now Uhura wasn't even aware of what she was doing as she boosted herself up to wrap her legs around his waist, her back hitting the wall as he devoured her mouth like a starved man. Even the uneven grating of the cooling vent didn't faze her, her body barely registering the cool against her back, such a contrast between the fire beginning to rage throughout the rest of her body.

And it wasn't long before this closeness was not enough, before her tank top hit the floor to be followed by his uniform top, both struggling to remove the other's clothing with the least amount of body separation as their hands explored the other's body while their mouths made love to each other.

That they heard the intercom at all was a miracle.

"Cadet Uhura, are you in zhere?"

The two pulling away, their heads swerved in the direction of the door with a mixture of horror and confusion.

Recognizing the voice as it came over her intercom once more Uhura detached her arms from around Spock's neck while he lowered her to the ground, appalled now that he realized how he'd slammed her up against the wall without consideration for her well being.

So embarrassed and hot it was a wonder she didn't burst into flames, Uhura grabbed the first thing her hand touched on the floor and shrugged it on as she rushed over to her own intercom. "Pav?" She asked, just to make sure she had the right person.

"Yes." Came his reply, Cadet Chekov responded as he ran a hand through his curly hair, trying to flatten it somewhat. "Gaila contacted me and asked me to try to vix your temp control?"

Rolling her eyes Uhura went over and opened the door, not wanting to let the poor kid think she was avoiding talking to him face to face. Pav was a kid genius who talked weird, and there were a lot of people who teased him about it. Knowing how it felt to be picked on for being smarter than some of your classmates put together, she'd made the effort to make friends with him, even though he was in the same year as her and only sixteen. "No need to worry, Pav. I've got it all fixed."

Eyes going wide as saucers Chekov could only nod dumbly. She was wearing the top half of a instructor's uniform. Why would she be doing this unless…he had heard around the school that a cadet named Kirk was asking about the identity of Uhura's boyfriend, suggesting that she was seeing someone but was being very secretive about it. This could be why if the rumour was true. Swallowing hard he did his best to not look disappointed. "That is good. I will see you later then. I am sorry to interrupt you."

"You didn't…" Realizing he was staring at her strangely, Uhura felt her stomach knot as a bad feeling ran through her thoughts. Looking down at her own chest, which he was obviously trying not to look at, Uhura stared down in horror at the realization that she'd grabbed Spock's shirt rather than her own. His uniform top which meant that... Looking back up to meet Chekov's gaze the color drained from her cheeks.

"I will say nothing. I promise." Giving her his most encouraging smile, Chekov was not about to let his friend down. "I will see you later, yes?"

"Yeah." Knowing he really wouldn't say anything Uhura gave him a thankful smile. "See you later."

)

Waving good bye to him she closed the door once more than turning around leaned back against it for support.

"Cadet Pavel Chekov?" Spock inquired, approaching her cautiously. With his hearing he'd heard the entire conversation, and was relatively sure that the cadet in question could be counted upon to keep his silence. He'd never had any problems with Cadet Chekov, and had noted on several occasions that the boy was remarkably mature given his age and species.

"Yeah. Pav won't say anything, so we don't need to worry about that." She told him weakly, sliding a hand back to push her hair out of her eyes. "But that was close...I'm so sorry…it would have been all my fault if he'd-"

"We bear equal blame." He'd been too distracted to realize what she was wearing until he'd looked for his top with the intention to at least be dressed if they were to have company.

"Uhm…if you'll…turn your back I'll give you your shirt back." Blushing again Uhura knew she was being stupid and juvenile, but she just didn't have the guts to take off the top in front of a guy, at least not when there was nothing but skin under it. She went redder just thinking about it.

Nodding his understanding Spock gave her his back, trying not to think about what she was doing a couple strides away from him. He'd only gotten a few fleeting glimpses of her bare breasts, it took considerable control on his part not to turn and see what he had only felt mere minutes ago. Just thinking about them pressed up against his chest had him grateful he had his back to her for a whole other reason. His body was paying his mind scant attention it seemed.

"You can turn around now." Once again wearing her tank top Uhura shyly held out his shirt to him. This was the first time she'd gotten a look at his bare chest and she was having a hard time looking away. He was more muscled than she would have thought; a lean but well developed chest and arms, a swimmer's build, she thought. That she desperately wanted to know what he looked like minus the rest of his uniform was embarrassing enough.

Taking the top from her Spock quickly put it on before he gave into the urge to throw it back to the floor and see to it that her top joined his as soon as possible. "I should be going then."

Nodding Uhura wrapped her arms around herself, doing her best to act as cool and mature as he was. Not nearly as easy as it would have once been.

Connecting his hands behind his back, a defensive move to keep his hands off her, Spock nodded his head in a facsimile of a bow. "Good night then. Have a pleasant evening."

"You too."

Reading her easily enough Spock couldn't stop himself from changing his pose, reaching out a hand to ever so gently run the back of his hand along the smoothness of her cheek. "You will sleep no better than I."

The look in her eyes said it all.

Dropping his hand Spock headed out the way he'd come, the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

)

Jotting down the next name Chekov frowned as he went back to reading over the list of commanders he was currently reviewing on his data pad. This was harder then he'd thought it would be. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, wondering who Uhura had gotten involved with, and as a result his brain wasn't exactly working at peak capacity. He would not break trust with her, but his curiosity was too great not to be appeased either. So here he was, trying to compose a list of possible candidates. He'd eliminated all the women, the shirt would have been too large for a woman and Uhura preferred men as far as he knew. He'd also eliminated all the instructors over the age of fifty, since he doubted Uhura would date any man older than that. Personally, he couldn't see her with a guy much more than fifteen years older, but thought that perhaps the reason why she didn't date was because she was only interested in older men. Of course, he could be thinking that to soothe his own ego.

So far the two prime candidates on his list were Instructor Chesley and Commander Spock. Now most people would think that including the half Vulcan was stupid, but Chekov had nothing but respect for the commander, and knew that the man would be Uhura's equal when it came to intelligence, something which would be very important to her. The commander was also close to her age and was not bad looking, at least as far as Chekov could be a judge of such things. There was also the fact that Uhura was generally considered to Commander Spock's favourite student, and if anyone could get a date with the man it would be someone as wonderful and as beautiful as his friend.

Pondering the possibilities Chekov's concentration was broken by the sight of a fellow cadet who appeared to be hiding behind a nearby tree while another, older man watched the other cadet with obvious ridicule.

)

"Do you realize how stupid you're acting?" Bones asked his best friend, wishing he had thought to pay someone to follow them around and record how stupid Jim was being. Uhura would definitely pay serious money for the footage, not to mention the money Jim would pay him to get the recording from him once he saw how stupid he looked in it. Ah well, such was hindsight.

Glaring at his friend Jim thought Bones could be just a little more supportive. "Hey, you weren' t the one who got a concussion."

"It was a minor concussion and nobody has thrown any more fruit at your head since." Bones pointed out reasonably, still sorry he'd missed it. It seemed he was missing a lot of golden moments recently.

"Maybe they have and I haven't realized it. Ever think about that?"

"Oh yes, with your cat like reflexes you could have definitely evaded an orange or banana coming at your head without realizing it."

"Hey, I know sarcasm when I hear it."

"Yet you still chase after Uhura."

"Yeah, and she also helped me get to the Medical Bay. She's softening towards me, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, and she's also the one who told everyone she could get ahold of about you getting hit in the head with the apple in the first place."

"Shut up, Bones."

"Sure thing, Johnny Appleseed."


	8. Reasons Not To Forget

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be, people. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and review to let me know what you think because I always love to hear from you guys!

Reasons Not To Forget

Hearing her name being called Uhura turned around, sighing when she recognized both the voice and the person coming towards her, dodging the crowds admirably. Why oh why couldn't an asteroid drop from the sky and squish him like a bug, she thought darkly as she watched Bones struggle to keep up with Kirk. It would be like a gift from the gods...provided Bones survived. He she actually liked. She'd once told Kirk she'd sooner date Bones then him, and the man's expression had been downright priceless. If it weren't for the fact that Bones was to loyal a friend to do it, she'd ask the good doctor out on a date just to screw with Kirk's over developed ego.

Trailing along behind Kirk Bones gave her a smirk and a wave in greeting. She knew he found all this amusing, Kirk's stupid pursuit of her, which was why he allowed Kirk to drag him into their often explosive meetings. Plus they both figured it was for the best that she be supervised when faced with a conversation and subsequent hitting on with Kirk. Who knew what she'd do to him otherwise?

"Good, I thought you wouldn't hear me."

"Given how loud you yelled my name a deaf man could have heard you, moron."

Adjusting the strap of her satchel on her shoulder, Uhura's eyes indicated messing with her could be potentially fatal to him today. She was on her way to the library and expected to be frustrated out of her mind in a matter of minutes. Not a good time to piss her off. "Now what do you want? And FYI, if this is an attempt to ask me out again I will hurt you. Badly. Permanently."

"He wants to know who your boyfriend is because he thinks that's the guy who hit him with the apple." Bones volunteered, reading her well enough to know that she was only going to tolerate a small dose of Kirk today. Patching Kirk up was not how he wanted to spend the rest of the day.

"What? Why?" Raising an eyebrow Uhura had to laugh at the idea.

Pausing a second to enjoy her laughter, something she didn't often do around him, Kirk hastened to explain his theory about the apple incident. "Well who else would want to throw an apple at my head? I mean sure there are some girls who…might not like me so much…but no girl could throw an apple that hard."

Bones could only marvel at the graves his best friend dug for himself with comments like that. Watching Uhura's eyes flame up, Bones could easily see another apple being pitched at Jim's head at the next available opportunity. Even he knew that you didn't tell women like Uhura what they could or could not do. Not unless you wanted a scalpel shoved up your ass.

"Well my... the man I'm seeing would definitely not throw an apple at your head, deserved or not." The idea that Spock would ever lose his cool like that was too laughable for words. She doubted Vulcans even knew what jealousy really was. They were a pretty cool group after all, not the type to go green over something silly like a playboy hitting on the girl they had an interest in. And it wasn't like they were really going out, or like he had said he didn't want her to date other guys. Well she wouldn't be, but he hadn't, like, staked a claim on her or anything. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Which he wouldn't; Vulcans just weren't like that.

"Well who else could have done it then?"

Crossing her arms in front of her Uhura started rhyming off the names of every girl she knew had been involved with him, which was probably only a fraction of the ones he'd actually gone out with. It was a good thing his best friend was a doctor, who knew what sort of nasty things he'd picked up from all those girls?

It was such a long list Bones finally cut her off before she gave herself a sore throat.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be her boyfriend. Everyone but you knows you don't stand a chance with her. This guy would never see you as a threat."

"Thanks, Bones." Kirk countered, sarcasm dripping off the two words.

"I am a doctor, Jim. Helping people is what I do."

Bones and Uhura breaking out into peals of laughter, Kirk reluctantly had to join them.

"Seriously though, who is he, Uhura?"

"I'll tell you that when I tell you my first name, Kirk."

)

Reading over what he'd written Spock was pleased with how things were going, though he thought he might have to go through it and dumb it down for his students once more. It irked him to do that, but he would not remain an instructor if everyone failed his classes because they hadn't been provided with the advanced education he had. Comparing his education to the education on Earth was like comparing classical music to that horrid rap.

A beeping catching his attention, Spock reached out to take the call without taking his eyes off the screen. He was expecting a call from one of his fellow instructors who needed someone to cover for him in a class Spock had taught before.

"Spock, sweetie?"

Mother. No one else would ever call him pet names while maintaining a straight face. Turning to see his mother's face on the screen Spock knew better than to try and hold a conversation with her while working on his lecture. Multitasking was easy, but his mother always demanded his full attention or made her displeasure known.

"Mother, you are well I hope?" Swerving in his chair Spock turned to better give her his full attention as was required.

"Your father and I are fine. And you, my son?"

"I am well."

"Really? I would have thought you'd have gotten back to me about the flowers if you weren't ill and therefore unable to contact your mother the way you promised to."

He...he had forgotten.. He had forgotten to do something? Something he'd promised his mother he'd do? How was that possible? He remembered clearly their conversation about the flowers and he did recall, now that he thought about it, that he'd told her he would relay to her what Nyota had thought of his gift. How could he have forgotten this? He NEVER forgot things! What was his world coming to?

Raising an eyebrow over the shocked look on her son's face Amanda couldn't believe it either. Wow, this girl was good. Sweet!

"My most humble apologies, Mother." Bowing his head Spock was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

"It's okay, I understand." She really hoped this didn't give her baby a complex. She knew how much Spock wanted to be as Vulcan as possible and Vulcans didn't allow anyone, much less a woman, interfere with their duties. "Did she like the flowers?"

"She liked them very much. Thank you again for suggesting them."

"Good."

)

Raking a hand through her hair Uhura glared at the text pads spread out in front of her like they were her worst enemies. Visualizing the joy she'd get from crushing them all to bits with a hammer wasn't helping. She needed an open fire and a long metal skewer. Roast them good, she thought darkly to herself as she tapped her black nails against the side of her face. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being faced with a problem she had no clue how to solve. She couldn't see any way to produce this damn assignment unless she was willing to hand in a load of drivel and political garbage.

"Is there a problem, cadet?"

Looking up and over Uhura's kill looks quickly turned to embarrassed pleasure. Getting to her feet Uhura gave him her best smile, trying not to show the strain she currently felt under. This was the first time she'd seen him since three days ago and the air conditioning problem.

"Commander. Ah, sorry I didn't see you there."

That did not surprise him, since Spock was pretty sure that if looks could kill the data pads before her would have burst into flames by now. Lacing his fingers behind his back he looked at her questioningly. "There is perhaps something you do not understand?" She always got lines on her forehead when that happened, and she'd had them earlier, before she'd become aware of his presence. That his being here would improve her mood so apparently was...satisfying in some basic way.

"I understand...I just don't see how I'm supposed to write a paper on an event that is never described the same by any two people. All these articles, papers, historical documents are clearly biased and worded so that half the time their meanings are ambiguous. None of these authors seems to be telling the whole truth." So confused and frustrated was she that she actually took her seat once more just so that she could slump in it dejectedly.

"The events of the Colony Six Massacre?"

"How did you know?"

Had he read her mind? Oh god, if he was doing that a lot then he....damn Kirk for infecting her with his dirty, perverted mind. It had been so much cleaner before she'd met him and got to know him and Bones. Kirk on his own was usually incredibly annoying, but Bones smoothed things over well enough that Uhura was beginning to think that Jim kept his friend with him at all times to increase his chances with the ladies. She hung out with them way to much as a result and so-

"I was a student of Instructor Carrsak as well." Spock answered simply, interrupting her mental ramblings. "He likes to give the assignment you are attempting to complete every year to teach his students a lesson about the history of mankind. It would take an event of that nature to cause someone of your intellect problems."

"And the lesson is that the victors decide what happened and how?"

"Precisely."

Nodding her head in understanding Uhura looked back to the disk in front of her. "So I'm supposed to write an essay about what the victors 'said' happened?" She'd sooner take a zero, which was akin to saying she wanted to marry a two headed Klingon and bear him ten children. All at once. But how could she justify perpetuating a lie that would dishonour and dismiss the death of thousands?

"Most do."

"But you didn't." She guessed, looking over at him with utter confidence on her face. He was too honourable and fact oriented to simply do what would get him the best grade. "You would never submit anything for review that wasn't, as far as you knew, a hundred percent accurate."

That she thought so pleased him. "One of the few survivors of the massacre sought refuge on Vulcan shortly before I came here to Starfleet. I conducted an interview with him via com-link and compared his personal experience with the official data for the time and place he was in when the attack occurred. The discrepancies were numerous, as you would imagine from the research you've been consolidating. That is what I chose to submit, with my belief that the official data was a cover in order to hide Starfleet's culpability, as well as those of the people of Chris."

"Exactly." She didn't like it, but it was obvious to her after the hours of research she'd put in that there had been a concentrated effort to sanitize and rewrite the history of Colony Six. The captain and crew of the USS Astor had made a huge of error in judgement, as well as shown a decided lack of moral and ethical reasoning. They should have been tried for their crimes, regardless of how it would have reflected on Starfleet. By not acknowledging it, they simply made it worse and perpetuated the idea that it was acceptable so long as there weren't enough powerful people to say otherwise.

"You will meet with resistance if you pursue the same course of actions that I took."

"I'll bet. Do you still have your copy of that interview? I would love to use some of it in my essay...if you wouldn't mind. I'd credit you with the source of course." No way was she playing ostrich on this. Besides, if Carrsak didn't want them to think about this seriously, he shouldn't have assigned it in the first place.

"You may."

"Well don't you two look cosy?"

)

Turning their heads they looked into the smiling face of Captain Pike, who was observing them with obvious enjoyment and amusement.

"Captain Pike." Getting to her feet Uhura's sentiments were echoed by Spock, who subtly moved slightly away from her as he turned to give his captain his full attention.

The man seemed to be finding many reasons to visit him lately, Spock noted to himself. If he didn't know better he'd think his former captain was attempting to play matchmaker.

"At ease, at ease." Motioning for Uhura to sit back down, Pike was as pleased as could be to run into them both together. "You both appear hard at work, what's the subject?" Linguistics weren't his thing by any means, but he wanted to observe the two together as much as possible to see how things were moving along.

"The Colony Six Massacre, Sir."

Fiddling nervously with one of her data pads Uhura wasn't sure what to think of his earlier 'cosy' comment. Were they that bad at hiding this? If they were they were then they were really going to have to stay away from each other until she graduated. She was so not going to be able to do that.

"Really?" Surprised at her answer Captain Pike wondered why two people obviously interested in jumping each other's bones would want to discuss that terrible episode in Starfleet history. "For an assignment? I recall you getting into some trouble your last year for an essay on that topic, Spock."

Spock nodded an affirmative while Uhura looked disgruntled at the idea that anyone would dare cause problems for him.

Amused Pike gave them both a considering look. "I take it you intend to follow his lead and present the massacre from a more…pro colonist point of view?"

"You mean the right view? Yes, Sir."

Good, he wouldn't want Spock to end up with someone who would do otherwise. Plus, being Vulcan, Spock was just too used to having things his way by controlling them to a mind wracking degree. This was a woman that would hopefully shake up his well ordered life and turn it into a well rounded one.

"Well, if that's the approach you want to take, there's someone you might want to think about talking to. He's an old friend of mine who was actually onboard the USS Astor when it happened. He might be willing to talk to you about it."

"Really?" Eyes alighting at the thought Uhura would have rubbed her hands together gleefully if she were alone. Even if this friend of the captain's wanted to justify what was done, she had studied her brains out on this topic and thought she could definitely nail his ass to the wall if he tried to get the better of her.

Observing the look in her eyes Spock would have grinned if he were not a well disciplined Vulcan. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she mentally composed questions to ask the poor man who at this moment had no idea that his 'friend' had just thrown him to a shark.

Realizing too late what he'd done Pike lost a little color. Uh oh…

"I'd love you to introduce me, Sir."

Nodding dumbly Pike could only imagine how he was going to pay for unleashing her without warning on Josh. He might very lose a friend over this, if the look on her face was anything to go by. Like a piranha smelling blood.

All this to hook Spock up with a nice girl, Pike thought sadly. No good deeds went unpunished these days.


	9. Midnight Caress

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be unfortunately. Thanks very much for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you. Till then, ciao.

Midnight Caress

Arriving home that night Nyota couldn't keep the wide grin off her face. She couldn't wait to see what her teacher made of the essay she was going to write. He was liable to have a cow, she thought gleefully, just able to restrain herself from rubbing her hands together. Her interview, plus Spock's own essay, plus the help he'd given her in the interview since he knew even more than she did...she was so happy she could salsa.

"Someone got lucky." Gaila commented, stretched out on her bed with a data pad.

"I'm going to write an essay that'll knock the commander out of his socks."

Blinking Gaila gave her roommate a pitying look, disappointed that she wasn't going to hear more about her roomie's mysterious man. "You really, really need a life, girl."

In too good a mood to take offense Nyota headed over to her bed, retrieving the data pad she'd filled with information to use. It had been so fascinating to hear the story told to her by someone who had not only been there, but who hadn't even been aware of what he was apart of until after the fact. To hear how the higher ranking officers had closed ranks, how the majority of the crew had been kept in the dark until it was too late, the guilt they all now had to suffer wondering how they couldn't have seen... Her essay was going to be a masterpiece if it killed her.

Access the notes she'd made Nyota began making mental notes of what she'd want to use and in what structure, pausing as she came to a brief notation that didn't belong with the rest. It had happened during a break in the interview when she'd overheard Captain Pike friend say something to effect that imagining what a child of hers and Spock's would be like could give a man nightmares. Sometime after she'd typed in a question what would a child of theirs be like. Picturing a miniature Spock with a dark tan Nyota could feel her heart going all soft and gooey. He'd be sooooooo cute!

"Not going to ask." Gaila muttered under his breath. "Hey, I'm going to turn in. You want the lights on still or your desk lamp good enough?"

"I think I'll turn in too. I want my brain to be at its best when I start this."

Rolling her eyes Gaila left her roommate to her essay obsessing and was soon fast asleep.

Nyota, meanwhile, stayed up a little later, thinking about the idea of family and kids and wondering just what it would be like if someday, just maybe, she and Spock were married with kids. Of course it would probably never happen, she chided herself as she slipped into slumber, but it never hurt to dream a little.

)

Looking out the window into the velvety black of night Nyota couldn't remember the last time she'd been this tired. Actually, if she really thought about it she could, but that involved thinking about the pains of labour, and she really didn't want to go there this close to bedtime. She needed quality sleep, not the horrors associated with nightmares of things best forgotten, especially if she were to have any more kids in the future.

Smirking at the idea as she pushed it aside, Nyota let go of the curtain she was holding, the material sliding through her fingers as it swished back in place, hiding the sky from her once more. She really did need to go to bed. Turning her head to stare at the empty bed behind her Nyota sighed, knowing that the chances of her getting any real sleep at all were next to nil. Even though the kids had run her ragged as soon as she'd gotten home from work she knew from past experience that she just couldn't get a good night's sleep when there was no one beside her. It was weird really, how it took so long to get used to sharing a bed with someone day after day and then, once you got used to it, it backfired on you when the other person wasn't around. And he was supposed to be, Nyota thought darkly, mentally blaming Starfleet for that fact. Spock had said a week, but it was almost a week and a half now and she desperately needed her Vulcan to get his tight ass back in their bed so that her brain would be up to functioning for tomorrow. Oh the girls thought it was just hilarious and teased her about her insomnia, but that was only because they weren't in the same boat. Not to mention they didn't have two kids constantly asking when daddy was coming home, eagerly awaiting the presents he'd learned to bring them if he wanted them to forgive him for missing out on their daily lives.

No one could guilt you quite like your children, Nyota thought as she walked over and turned down the covers on her side of the bed. Sliding into the king sized bed she turned over on her side, her back feeling cold despite the warmth of the room. Man made warmth just couldn't compete with the warmth of another human body pressed against you, holding you close as you both slept side by side. She was wearing one of his shirts too, which would have bemused and puzzled him to no end if he knew. If she had her way he'd never know, her insomnia problems being bad enough. Closing her eyes she counted star ships rather than sheep, drifting off into a light slumber that would allow her to at least function once morning came, though little else.

She couldn't be completely sure what made her senses kick into gear enough for her mind to register something wasn't quite right a couple hours later. Perhaps it was the fact that she was on her back rather than her side, something she hadn't done since she'd been single with no one to cuddle up against. Or it could have been the faint breeze coming through the window, now blowing against her dark skin, no longer covered by the shirt or blankets which had been removed and pushed away from her body. More likely, it was simply his presence, her body's knowledge that he was with her once more that had her fighting off the thin veil of dreamless slumber to awake. Yes, those were his hands, brushing tenderly along her rib cage, stroking a finger slowly against the underside of her left breast, a teasing stroke that was as light as the wind against her cool flesh. He had such wonderful hands, she thought dreamily, her eyes remaining closed as she remained in a state of hazy awareness. Long, strong fingers that touched her with the expertise of years learning just how and where to touch her. Hands that touched her with the gentleness and care of a long time lover, her lover. Arching against his seeking hands she sighed her pleasure as his right hand cupped her breast, his warm breath brushing against the delicate flesh as he leaned forward to place a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"I'm home."

"I can feel that." Was her husky reply, her dark chocolate eyes opening to half mast, just making out the silhouette of her husband, kneeling with a leg on either side of her thighs as his arms moved to brace above her head. Leaning forward to capture her more than willing lips in a proper welcome home kiss, Nyota eagerly propped up on her elbows to meet him half way.

It was a soft and tender kiss, long and leisurely, like they'd been doing it for years and would go on doing it until the end of time. This was no frantic meeting of mouths and tongues, but a loving gesture, a sign of their unity and need for closeness with the other. Finally drawing away on a sigh Nyota's eyes opened fully as she looked into his, not needing any light to know what she'd see in their dark depths. "Welcome home." Wrapping her arms around his neck Nyota nuzzled her face there, breathing in his familiar scent as she absorbed the simple pleasure of his closeness, his presence.

"You were wearing one of my shirts again."

)

Blinking, Nyota's mind whirled rapidly, trying to push aside the sleepiness and exhaustion to come up with a logical excuse for that fact. The last time she'd used exhaustion and mistaken identity for 'accidentally' grabbing one of his shirts rather than one of her own. Somehow, she couldn't see herself getting away with it a second time.

"So?" She finally shot back after a short pause, deciding that since she didn't have an offense she might as well go with a good defence. Or as good a defence as a sleep deprived mind could come up with, she thought wryly.

Her answer was a faintly amused look in his eyes, giving her the distinct impression that he had a pretty good idea why she was wearing the shirt in the first place. Laying his weight more fully on her he nuzzled her neck back in return, giving her ear a playful nip as he whispered into it.

"So it looks better on you than it does on me."

It was her turn to chuckle as she pulled away, framing his face with her hands as she stared up at him. "Funny, since you took it off as soon as you got home." She pointed out, a smile in her voice as well as on her face. Returning her head to her pillow, settling in comfortably now that everything was once again right in her world, Nyota was content simply to look at him and reveal in his closeness. How corny it was, how happy just the sound of his dry amusement could make her. He never relaxed or smiled enough to suit her, each one a gift in and of itself as far as she was concerned. That she was one of the few that could pull both off made them that much more precious.

"It was in my way." Shifting his weight back onto his haunches he trailed a finger down her body from her throat to her belly button, his warm gaze following his finger's movements across his woman's silky flesh. "What's underneath is far more interesting."

"Too bad you were late getting home. I had something even better than the shirt to wear for your homecoming." Sucking in her stomach instinctively as his finger circled around her belly button Nyota arched up her hips slightly, disappointed to encounter cloth rather than his bare flesh. Fair was fair after all. "And speaking of wearing...."

Understanding perfectly he slid an arm under her back, carrying her with him as he rolled them over, onto his back. Her turn to straddle him his gaze held hers as he undid his belt, the heat of them causing her to give a slight shudder of anticipation. She wasn't the only one who'd been missing a warm body this past week. Moving his hands out of her way Nyota brushed them aside to do it herself. Once the belt was out of the way she made quick work of his pants as well, sliding them down his lean, muscular thighs, along with his boxers. For fun she turned around, giving him the perfect view of her butt as she leaned forward to push the clothing down past his knees to reveal more of his deliciously toned body. Her man had one killer bod if she did say so herself. And she definitely did. Making a happy sound in the back of her throat Nyota smiled as his hands came up to cup her rear, giving the cheeks a playful squeeze. He did have quite the fondness for her butt, God only knows why since she sure didn't.

Turning around to face him Nyota leaned down to kiss that stern mouth that was so-

)

Trying to shake Nyota awake Gaila raised an eyebrow when her hand was simply swatted away. It wasn't like her roomie to sleep through her alarm and the thing was so damn loud it shouldn't be possible anyway. In fact, buried under the covers the way she was, Nyota was doing a pretty good impression of herself when she'd been in high school and her own mother had been trying to get her up. No wonder her mother had always bitched about it so much.

Her interest and amusement only rose when Nyota's head finally popped out from under the blankets to sleepily inform her that mommy and daddy were busy and that she was to go back to bed or no presents later.

"Okay..." Watching Nyota duck back under the covers Gaila couldn't help but wonder if all the studying the other girl did hadn't finally made her crack. "Well you can't say I didn't try, girl." She finally decided, though tempted to see what else Nyota might sat.

Leaving her roommate to her bizarre dreams Gaila quietly wrote a note stating that she had tried to get her up and then let herself out as loudly as possible, hoping that Nyota wouldn't sleep in too long or she was going to freak.

)

Strolling down the school's pavilion Spock paused in his mental musing to study a bush which appeared to be giggling. Raising an eyebrow Spock assumed either an animal of some sort was residing in the bush or someone was playing some sort of practical joke on the early morning walkers. As he was in no hurry Spock reached the bush in question in three long strides, peering down to lock eyes with a pair of mischievous, wide brown ones. A human child, approximately one and a half to two years of age, he noted clinically. He would guess mixed ethnicity as her skin was slightly lighter than Nyota's but too dark to simply be a tan. Her ears were pierced with little hoops, and Spock couldn't help but wonder why anyone would chose to do that to a child who in no way needed them to attract others and who had yet to develop the mental capacity to know if she wanted them in the first place.

Staring up at him the girl held her arms up to him, silently asking to be picked up.

Having spent no time with children since he'd been one, Spock naturally fell into treating her like the adult she wasn't. "If you wish something you must verbalize it." He informed her, linking his arms behind his back to emphasis his unwillingness to cater to her.

Having no idea what he was saying the girl kept holding her arms out to him, her lower lip pouting as her eyes pleaded with him to pick her up.

"Using feminine wiles to get what you want is no way to live."

Now her eyes were starting to glimmer with unshed tears.

"You wouldn't last an hour on Vulcan." He informed her, even as he reached down and picking her up lifted her into the air, holding her away from him as he studied her. "Are you incapable of speech?" He asked when she just stared at him like he was an insect under a microscope. If she couldn't talk he felt a little bad for not picking her up earlier, though if that were the case someone should have taught her some rudimentary sign language by now.

"Elfie."

"Pardon?" So she could talk, Spock noted, though he wasn't entirely sure what she'd just said.

Repeating the word the girl squirmed in his grasp, her hands appearing to reach for something near his head. Curious as to what she wanted Spock drew her closer to him, the girl instantly reaching out to grab onto one of his ears, seeming to take great pleasure from the length and shape of it as her little fingers ran all over it.

"Elfie, elfie, elfie." The girl giggled out, sounding deliriously happy.

A though occurring to him Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you perhaps trying to verbalize the word elf?" It wasn't like he hadn't heard the comparison before, and at this stage of her development she would have likely been exposed to the ridiculous fables human adults read to children for their questionable enjoyment. There were elves in those stories, as well as those related to the fictional character of Santa Claus. Though elves had been depicted differently throughout time ears with pointed tips, like his own, were the most commonly portrayed shared characteristic in artwork.

"Elfie." The girl agreed, nodding her head at her new friend.

"I am not an elf." He informed her, seeking to properly educate her. "Elves are fictional creatures created by simple minded human peasants who were desperate to distract themselves from the drudgery and shortness of their own lives through oral fabrications. In those days there was very little scientific understanding and what they thought they knew was often incorrect to the point of ludicrously. In some cases these people thought to explain the happenings around them by blaming natural events on supernatural creatures, which of course were not, in fact, real. Elves were one of these fabricated creatures. I am half Vulcan, I am real."

"Elfie."

"Is that perhaps the only word you can say?" Perhaps the child was mentally damaged; she did seem unusually happy and unaware of the potential danger in approaching a complete stranger. Or perhaps her parents were simply simpleminded people, they had told their daughter elves existed after all. The child simply didn't know better and therefore should not be held accountable for their failings as parents.

Apparently it wasn't the only word she knew since moments later the girl turned in his arms to point in the direction of a cadet who appeared to be late, as classes had already begun for the day.

"Pretty." The girl announced, even as Spock recognized the cadet as Nyota.

"Yes." He said softly, agreeing with the little girl. "Very pretty."


	10. Girls Love Chocolate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the poor characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and those somebody's have very mean, very scary lawyers. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Girls Love Chocolate

Nyota couldn't have said what made her look over, especially given the rush she was in, but maybe she was developing some sort of Spock radar. It was possible, since Kirk could find her in the middle of a city. She was still leaning towards him somehow planting a homing device under her skin while she was sleeping though. Bones had the expertise and the knowhow after all.

Either way she looked, saw Spock, and immediately forgot why she needed to be hurrying anywhere but towards him. It said something about how much she was crushing on him that she didn't even notice the girl he was holding in his arms right away. As soon as she did though her thoughts went from wanting to jump his bones to serious mushy awww at the picture the two made. The little girl was so cute, especially the way she was playing with Spock's ears. That Spock was allowing this said something too, as Vulcan ears tended to be sensitive.

"Hello there." Hoping her mushiness wasn't showing Nyota smiled at the girl, who promptly buried her face against Spock's neck. "Who do we have here? Are you babysitting?"

"No. I found her on the grounds and she has yet to demonstrate a vocabulary of more than two words. You have not noticed anyone who appears to be searching for a child, have you?"

Shaking her head she looked around, spotting no one in the vicinity. Everyone was in classes right now or in the mess hall getting a late breakfast. Thinking that perhaps the girl was just being shy with Spock Nyota tried to engage the girl in conversation. "Sweetie, can you tell me your name? My name is Nyota and this is Spock."

No response as the girl continued to cuddle up against her elfie.

Studying the child closely Nyota's eyes landed on the anklet the girl wore. Moving closer for a better look Nyota smiled as she lifted her head to meet Spock's questioning gaze. "I think she belongs to Instructor Flatts. She's wearing an anklelet with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it, and his wife is from Egypt. I know they have a daughter about this age because he talks about her constantly in class. Her name's Kebi."

The girl lifted her head at the sound of her name and looked at Nyota questioningly, silently demanding to know how the older girl knew her name.

"It would appear your logic is sound. Now we simply have to locate Instructor Flatts and return her to him." Which would hopefully take a while as it would give him an excuse to spend time with Nyota. After all, he had little to no experience with children. Her expertise in these matters, seeing as she was a woman, could be used as an excuse should anyone question their being together.

"Would you mind if I came along? There's no point in me trying to get to class now anyway."

"If you wish." Motioning for her to head towards the nearest building, which would have a computer that could locate Flatt's whereabouts, Spock watched her closely as she fell into step beside him. "It's not like you to be late for class. Were you unavoidably detained earlier?"

"I honestly don't know what happened. I have an alarm that could wake the dead but apparently I slept through it and my roommate's attempts to wake me up. I just hope I'm not coming down with something." Grimacing Nyota was suddenly not so happy to have run into him. She didn't want him to think she was the sort of student that didn't show up for classes just because she was smart enough to pass them whether she showed up or not. Even when she could teach the course better she still attended. Her attendance was nearly spotless in fact. That she'd just earned a new black mark, one that she couldn't put down to a cold or exhaustion was depressing.

Shifting Kebi so that she was supported by one arm instead of both Spock reached out with the other to press his cool hand against her forehead. "Your temperature doesn't appear to be elevated. Perhaps you have simply been over exerting yourself with your studies?"

"That's probably it." Nyota agreed, inwardly doing a happy dance that he'd cared enough to check her temperature himself rather than just advise her to go see a doctor.

Not liking the fact that her Elfie was ignoring her for the other girl Kebi leaned forward and sent Nyota a look that, had Kebi been older, would have translated to something along the lines of 'He's mine, bitch!'

Getting the message loud and clear Nyota had to laugh.

"Something amuses you?" Spock asked, liking the sound of her laughter. It was most joyous sounding.

Very amused Nyota winked at him as she motioned to Kebi with a nod of her head. "You have an admirer there. She doesn't like the fact that you aren't paying her any attention."

Raising an eyebrow Spock turned his head to look at Kebi, who smiled back at him angelically. She didn't appear to be upset. Looking back at Nyota Spock gave her a questioning look. "What do you draw your conclusions from? She appears content enough and has yet to speak to you."

"It's a girl thing."

"Ah." He knew better than to pursue further questioning.

)

With the computer's help they were soon able to locate Instructor Flatts, who was in the process of desperately searching the hallways, trying to find his daughter before his wife found out that he'd lost her. He'd foolishly asked one of his department's secretaries to watch Kebi while he took a quick meeting with a student and the secretary had apparently gotten busy with work and failed to notice that Kebi was gone until he'd return to pick her up. Captain Pike was helping him look and both were surprised to see Spock coming towards them with Kebi in his arms and Cadet Uhura by his side. The three looked like a little family, and Captain Pike was sorry he didn't have anything on hand to take a picture with. Spock's mother would most definitely have bought a copy from him.

"Oh thank Allah, God, and all the deities. Suna would have killed me."

Rushing forward Instructor Flatts tried to take his daughter from Spock, the little girl shrieking her dislike as she wrapped her arms tightly around the half Vulcan's neck, giving her father a very mutinous look as she bellowed, "MY ELFIE!"

Doing his best to turn his laugh into a snort Captain Pike put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. Oh dear God but this was priceless. She thought Spock was an elf? Her elf?

"Terribly sorry about this, Instructor Spock. Thank you so much for finding her. You too, Cadet Uhura. Many thanks." Flatts added as he attempted to tug his daughter loose without hurting Spock. Something which was proving a lot harder than it should have been. "Come on, Kebi, darling. You need to let go of him now. Instructor Spock has things to do today and we've already taken up too much of his time." Actually, Flatts was really surprised that Spock had bothered to bring the child himself. He would have thought the man would unload Kebi on Cadet Uhura and scram.

"NO GO!"

"Her vocabulary appears to be growing by leaps and bounds." Spock remarked dryly, doing his best not to show a reaction to how amused his present predicament seemed to make Captain Pike and Nyota. "Miss. Kebi, it is imperative that you turn me loose at once and go with your father. It is illogical for you to have formed any sort of attachment to me in the twenty minutes we have known each other."

"MY ELFIE!"

"As I have explained to you I am not an elf, much less yours."

A mutinous expression was her stubborn reply. She was not to be reasoned with.

Ergo, bribery was in order.

While the men tried to reason with the girl Nyota calmly walked over to the nearby vending machine, purchased a box of Smarties, and then walking back over shook them in the girl's face. Chocolate pretty much always trumped men in the female world Nyota noted with a smile as the girl's attention immediately zeroed in on the brightly colored box with obvious greed.

"You can have these but you have to let your Daddy hold you, Kebi. You can see Commander Spock another time, okay?"

A few more shakes and Kebi reluctantly let go of Spock and allowed her father to take her. As per their agreement Nyota handed over the box.

"She really shouldn't have those so early in the morning." Was her father's worried response, even as he opened the box for his daughter. Trying to convince her to save them until later would not end well for him, or his eardrums.

"She shouldn't be wandering around the Academy by herself either." Nyota pointed out as she watched the girl stuff a handful of Smarties into her mouth. "Besides, she'll wear that sugar high out in no time."

"From your mouth to God's ear. Thanks again, both of you." Wise enough to know Kebi would want Spock back as soon as the Smarties were gone Flatts nodded his head in thanks once more before heading back towards his office, Kebi waving enthusiastically to Spock over her father's shoulder.

Feeling foolish Spock briefly waved back. She'd appeared genuinely torn between him and the Smarties, and Spock's mother had taught him well the high regard human females had for chocolate of any kind. He supposed he should feel flattered.

"Well haven't you become popular with the ladies, Spock." Still smirking Captain Pike placed a hand on Spock's shoulder, all set to tease the hell out of his commander. "You're looking lovely today, Cadet Uhura." He added with a smile in her direction.

"Thank you, Sir." Sensing that Pike intended to use her to tease Spock Nyota figured she should make a hasty retreat for her favorite Vulcan's sake. Vulcans were not known for their sense of humor after all. "If you gentlemen would excuse me I should be heading towards my next class." She'd sit and get a jump start on her readings while she waited.

"I will escort you. Have a pleasant morning, Captain." Nodding his head in recognition of his captain's rank Spock was as eager as Nyota to make a hasty retreat. His captain's new obsession with his love life was most disturbing. Pike was almost becoming as bad as his mother.

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Pike motioned for them to leave if they liked. "Well don't let me hold you two up."

And they didn't, Pike noted with a grin as they headed off the way they'd come. Watching them go Pike had to give Spock credit. He'd picked a girl with a very nice set of legs. And bless the perv who'd designed the female uniforms to be so short, thus making that so obvious, Pike added with a laugh.

)

As they walked to her next class the two talked about the night before and their upcoming schedules as final exams came up for the school year. They would both be very busy for the next few weeks, Nyota noted dejectedly, not looking forward to that at all. She barely saw him as it was.

"Are you planning to return home once exams are done?" Nyota asked, doing her best not to think about the fact that if he was they would not only be separated by school protocol but planets as well.

"Not right away. A week after exams end there is to be a convention in Washington that I have been asked to attend in my father's place. I will be going home after it ends."

"A convention for what purpose?"

"The convention is meant to facilitate exchanging of ideas concerning ways to improve space travel. It's held every year at the Kennedy Center I'm told."

"I'm going to be there!" Embarrassed over her outburst Nyota was glad her skin color prevented her from going as red as a tomato. "What I mean is I was asked, along with a few other linguistic students, to attend that convention as interpreters. There are going to be people from all over Earth and this Quadrant apparently. We'll be wandering the convention and people will be able to call us in if there's a communication problem at a booth or lecture. Our instructor feels it would be a good learning experience for us and we're being paid."

"Indeed it should be." Brilliant mind working overtime Spock's busy brain quickly came to the conclusion that they were both going to be at a convention, together, in a city far away from the academy, and not in the role of instructor and student.

Her own brilliant mind coming to this conclusion Nyota realized that fate was finally giving them a break and a window of opportunity. If they were willing to take it.

"While we are at this convention, perhaps you will allow me to take you out to dinner?" Spock had never been out on a date in his life but he was fairly certain a meal was considered proper courting procedure in most every cultures.

A wide smile crossing her face Nyota smiled brightly. "I'd love that."

"I will look forward to it."

)

Entering the green house he had had built years ago for his wife as an anniversary gift Sarek raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife move down the aisles, unaware of his presence. Or dance down the aisles would perhaps be the more proper verb to use. She was apparently in a very good mood and had what humans mistakenly called music blaring out of the comp system. Her attempts to move to music were a constant source of amusement for him. Though none of that amusement showed on his face Sarek leaded against one of her tables and watched, appreciating her beauty and joy in life. It was her ability to find happiness over the smallest of things that had most intrigued him about her so long ago, when they'd first met.

Sensing his presence Amanda turned her head and smiled, as always appreciating the times when it was just the two of them. She could be most herself when they were alone and could be themselves. Dusting the excess soil off her hands Amanda ordered the music off, knowing that her beloved rock and roll tended to give her stuffy husband headaches.

"Good day?" She asked when the guitar rift cut off abruptly.

"Most productive. Yours?" Hands behind his back Sarek came over to survey what she'd been up to while he'd been away. She was quite talented when it came to botany and she often tried to find ways to adapt plants from her home planet to Vulcan's often unforgiving climate.

"Not at the moment. But I'm in too good of a mood to care." She responded with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"And why, if I may ask, is that? Has Spock been in touch with you?" Nothing made his wife happier than her Spock. He supposed he should consider that a problem, as it made Spock more emotional, but he could not deny her that bond. She wouldn't have let him stop her anyway. Amanda was a most reasonable creature, especially for a human, but when it came to her child she could be as fierce and dangerous as a Klingon. He'd had things thrown at him to prove it.

"No, but he's going to that convention in your place. Your secretary got his response today while you were meeting T'Parius."

"Ah, the convention you asked me not to attend. Will you now explain to me why it is that I've sent my son there in my place when I am perfectly capable of going myself? For that matter, you're giving up a chance to visit Earth with me. That is most out of character, Amanda." She usually jumped at any excuse to go to her home planet.

"Oh I have my reasons." Was all she was willing to say.

She was disappointed not to be going but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. And her son's happiness was always Amanda's chief concern. Now her baby boy would be at the convention just as she wanted and the same convention would be paying one Cadet Nyota Uhura to act as an interpreter for the events.

Normally they hired professional linguists to work at these sorts of events but she'd used her powers as an ambassador's wife to convince the organizers that they should hire some of the top linguistic students at Starfleet Academy in order to provide them with valuable, hands-on work experience. And since her son's love interest was considered one of the best linguists to ever enter the academy Amanda could foresee everything going as planned. Provided her son was smart enough to take advantage of the situation she'd worked so hard to orchestrate for him.

And nobody was smarter than her Spock.


	11. Convention Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Convention Time

Taking a seat on a nearby low wall Uhura took a deep, cleansing breath, lifting up her face to the sun as she enjoyed its sunny warmth. Exams were over. She could finally relax and get some decent sleep without guilt or worry. Or driving her roommate crazy, which she tended to do around exams time. She couldn't help it, she was an extreme overachiever who always had to go beyond her best to try and do better. And since she was pretty sure she'd just kicked exam ass she couldn't really regret all her recent all nighters. She loved being the best of the best. It was just so damn satisfying.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Turning her head Uhura nodded respectfully as Captain Pike took a seat beside her. "It is." She agreed, wondering why he'd come over to speak with her. Probably to tease her about Spock, she thought with her own amusement. He'd been doing that every chance he'd gotten since he'd clued in to the feelings blooming between her and her commander.

"Pity Spock is missing this, but apparently he has loads of work to finish up before the convention coming up and can't spare me even a couple hours to join me for lunch. I had to eat all by myself." He added with a good natured smile, moving on to the topic that really interested him. "I understand you'll be going to the convention as well, Cadet Uhura. Looking forward to it?"

"That is correct, Sir. And yes I am. I'll be one of the staff serving as an interpreter for the conventions attendees and speakers. It's sure to be a valuable learning experience." She answered, wondering not for the first time if Pike had arranged for her and several of her fellow students to be offered the interpreting positions at the convention. Apparently they'd always hide professionals in the past, and she just had this sneaky suspicion someone was working behind the scenes.

"I'm sure it will be." Pike agreed, doing his best to tone down the twinkle that threatened to appear in his eyes. "You'll have to keep an eye on my commander for me, make sure he doesn't work himself too hard trying to represent Starfleet and act as his father's stand in all at once."

He's like a mischievous little boy, she thought as she did her best not to let her own amusement show. "I'll be sure to pass along your concerns, Captain."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the fact that they both knew perfectly well what he was up to Pike just grinned, appreciating her all the more for not telling him to butt out of her business. Part of that was the fact that he outranked her, but he also got the sense that she realized he was acting out of affection for their pointy eared, often emotionally challenged friend.

"So will Cadent Kirk be joining you two at the convention?" He asked as he got to his feet, prepared to let her go back to her enjoyment of the perfect summer weather they were having.

She was rolling her eyes before she could catch herself. "No, Sir. Cadet Kirk will not be at the convention." Her 'Thank God for that' went unsaid but was clearly transmitted.

"Good luck with your dealings with both men then, Cadet Uhura. I don't doubt you'll continue to be successful."

"Thank you, Sir."

Giving her a short salute Captain Pike headed off with a smile on his face, genuinely sorry that he wouldn't be able to attend the convention and see for himself what transpired between the two when they were away from the prying eyes of Starfleet. Not that he wanted to see much, the captain thought with a rueful grin, there being a number of things about his commander he had absolutely no interest in learning about. But all matchmakers enjoyed seeing proof of their labors.

Guess he and Amanda would just have to wait and keep their fingers crossed.

)

Walking through the crowds drawn to the convention Spock paused when he heard his name being called. Eyes scanning the people Spock's eyes landed on one of his students, who was making his way towards him through the crowds. The cadet was one of his brightest students, second only to Nyota when it came to the art of linguistics. He wasn't surprised that the man was one of the students chosen to help out at the convention. "Cadet Kenta, you called me?"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry to bother you."

Linking his hands behind his back Spock gave the younger man a considering look. "It's only a bother if you have no reason for approaching me, Cadet."

The cadet looked nervous but determined. "I do have a good reason. It has to do with one of the individuals running a booth on the forth floor, Sir. He keeps requesting a female linguist to help him and he's very rude to the ones who aren't…to his liking. He made Cadet Garcia cry and that's when Cadet Uhura took over permanently. He's behaving very inappropriate towards her and mine and others attempts to reprimand the individual for his behavior have proven fruitless. I thought perhaps you could visit the booth and make it clear to the man that such behavior isn't acceptable."

Not for a moment did the commander's face betray his feelings. "I will do so immediately. Where would I find this booth?"

Withdrawing his map from his pocket the cadet flipped to the correct floor model and than indicated on it where the booth was located. "The man's name is Kiran Sheridan. He's presenting a new coating for shuttles, to better insulate and protect them from wear."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Spock thanked the student for bringing the situation to his attention. Taking his leave Spock cut through the crowd like a knife, people naturally making way for him instinctively. He just had the kind of presence people instinctively reacted to.

Making his way up to the forth floor Spock hadn't gotten far when he saw the crowd in front of him part for an entirely different reason. Three medics were coming towards him with someone lying unconscious on a stretcher. Whoever the individual was he looked to have recently suffered a beating, the commander noted as he moved to the side to give them room to pass by him.

Heading for the indicated booth Spock spotted his favorite cadet right away, standing in front of a man wearing a security uniform and another man whom he recognized as one of the convention's organizers. She was not pleased by whatever they were discussing either. Putting two and two together Spock turned his head to look in the direction the stretcher had gone and than back to Nyota. The individual on the stretcher must have been Kiran Sheridan, he surmised as he continued upon his original course. Apparently he hadn't arrived in time to avert a physical confrontation.

Bracing himself for whatever he would have to do to get her out of trouble Spock strided over to the two, sharing a look with Nyota to tell her to let him handle things before he turned his attention to the very unhappy looking men questioning her.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Spock asked as he gave the two men his full attention. "I'm Commander Spock, Cadet Uhura is one of my students." He added, since he couldn't be sure either would know him.

"Ambassador Sarek's son." The organizer said, his tone changing drastically from the one he'd been using with the Starfleet cadet who'd just punched out one of his speakers. "Good to meet you again." Shaking the hand the half Vulcan offered the organizer put on his public persona, sure that he could turn the cadet over to the commander for proper punishment.

After Spock had shaken hands with the security officer the organizer launched into an explanation of how the cadet had brutally attacked one of their presenters and required them to seek medical attention for the man.

Opening his mouth to comment Spock was gratified when several individuals stepped forward and came to Nyota's defense, giving their versions of what happened which began with the fact that Nyota had told the man that she would bloody him if he squeezed her rear end one more time. Those with booths nearby stated that they'd seen the man sexually harassing the female interpreters all day and had told him to lay off the girl several times. Some of them had even brought the situation to the attention of security without anything being done.

Ignoring the sputtering organizer Spock turned his full attention to the security guard who was looking just a little pale now. "Is this true? Was the man's inappropriate behavior relayed to you?"

The man's face went whiter as the man's dark eyes froze him in place, seeming to stare directly into his soul. The man was partly Vulcan, they were supposed to be able to knock a guy out just by pressing down on your shoulder blade or something. "It wasn't like he was hurting them of anything." The man blurted out, shoulders hunched defensively. "And once I saw how tough she was with him, not crying like the others, I figured she could handle herself."

Dismissing the man Spock's cool, emotionless eyes moved to pine the organizer down. "Apparently my cadet was merely defending herself. That being the case, I would think both you gentlemen owe her an apology. In fact, it would appear you owe more than just Cadet Uhura an apology." Turning his attention to Nyota Spock's gaze soften just a little, only her trained ears picking up on the difference in tone. "Cadet, please contact the other female interpreters assigned to Mr. Sheridan and ask them to report here. These gentlemen owe them an apology as well." And now Spock's eyes returned to the organizer. "Because I assure you, gentlemen, Starfleet does not turn a blind eye to the harassment and ill treatment of their recruits."

Uhura allowed herself the slightest curving of her lips as she nodded her head. "Of course, Commander. I'd be happy to contact them for you."

)

Hours later she was dressed to kill and incredibly nervous as she stood in the hotel's elevator, on her way to her commander's suite. You'd think that this was her first date ever, she was so nervous, Uhura thought with a shake of her head. But this was her first date with the man she appeared to be in love with and she wanted him to think he'd made the right choice, agreeing to wait for her until they were no longer student and teacher. Though they weren't technically student and teacher at the moment, Uhura reminded herself as she smoothed down the skirt of her little black dress. Which was why she was wearing the special underwear she'd brought with him in mind, just in case. She'd never been the type to do more than kiss a guy on a first date, but this might be the exception.

Maybe. Possibly.

It didn't help that they were dining in his suite either, Nyota thought as she fought the urge to fidget. But all the nearby restaurants would be packed with convention attendees, many of whom were ranked Starfleet. By eating in the privacy of his suite they would be assured of not running into anyone who might correctly interrupt the reason for them dining together and report them. Both of them wanted to avoid the possibility of anyone assuming that she'd achieved her current academic status because of him, or that he was the sort of commander who could be seduced into lending that kind of aid. Her commander had a number of rivals and enemies who would leap at the chance to suggest that. She had her own that would take equal glee in spreading lies and rumors about her at the academy.

Which just went to show how much they desired each other's company, to risk that kind of censor for some brief time together as a couple.

And she wasn't going to regret it regardless of what happened, she was sure of it.

Firm in that resolve Nyota stepped out of the elevator when it had reached the correct floor, striding down the hallway like she owned the place. He was not going to know how nervous she was, though that was going to be no small feat given how observant he was, Nyota mused ruefully as she stopped in front of the correct door, reaching out to knock.

When the door opened Nyota couldn't help but blink in surprise, not used to seeing her commander out of uniform. He was dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, no tie, which gave him a hint of casualness that pulled the look off nicely.

God but he was gorgeous, Nyota thought with an inner, girlie sigh.

Thoughts running parallel with hers Spock knew from his research that at this point he was supposed to say something complimentary about her looks and dress. He'd had several possible responses preplanned but he found himself strangely unable to verbalize or even remember them. In fact, he was so taken with her appearance that he just blurted out what he was thinking.

"I'm the most skilled, knowledgeable and trained linguist in Starfleet, and I can't think of any words or gestures to properly convey to you how beautiful you are."

Breaking out into a wide smile Nyota quite simply beamed at him. "You just did. Thank you."

Not at all sure how he'd done that, but pleased that he apparently had, Spock moved to one side, motioning for her to enter.

Doing so Nyota looked around with interest, cocking her head slightly to the side as she listened to the music being played in the background. "That's harp music, isn't it? The Vulcan harp? Or is it called a lute? I can't remember."

Impressed and pleased at her knowledge Spock nodded his head. "This particular interest is known by both terms. Its actually name, like many of our last names, is extremely difficult for humans to pronounce, so they use their own term for it. Do you enjoy our music? I've found that your peers prefer a different sort of…tone when it comes to their preferred sort of…music." Personally he didn't think what human's called music deserved such a title, but calling it loud noise with even louder and more irritating voices would probably offend.

"It's beautiful. I've always thought the harp to be one of the most elegant instruments ever created. They're works of art even before they'd played."

"I've always thought so as well. I play." Spock added.

"Do you?" Well her man certainly believed his masculinity was beyond reproach, to so casually admit to playing an instrument like a harp. But then again Vulcans probably didn't concern themselves with such things as frail male egos. It was a very attractive quality, Nyota thought as she smiled up at him. "You'll have to play for me sometime. I'd love to hear you."

"I would be pleased to do so."

)

Dinner conversation wasn't a problem for them, they both had extensive knowledge of each other's interests and both were fine with silence as well. They were simply so well trained to read people that they understood each other without words. With topics ranging from Starfleet's dealings with the Klingons and Romulans to the unusually warm weather the city was currently experiencing. The food was delicious, the atmosphere intimate and romantic, and the company absolutely perfect.

They talked well into the night, lingering over dessert and coffee, neither wanting the night to end. It was close to midnight before Spock very reluctantly pointed out the time.

"I guess I better be heading back then." Nyota agreed just as reluctantly, getting to her feet. Following him over to the door she turned when they reached it, looking up at him with a mixture of desire and regret that she couldn't stay longer. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a lovely time."

Unable to deny himself any longer, and wanting at least a taste of her before she left, Spock lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. "I wish it didn't have to end." He told her softly, breathing in her scent with sensual delight.

"Me too." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips up against his as she silently pleaded for more.

And unable to deny her or himself any longer Spock wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed her body up against his so that their bodies molded and fit together with a perfection that spoke of destiny. Lips moving hungrily against each other's their hands moved to stroke and touch, both making sounds of annoyance over the articles of clothing that kept them from touching skin.

Finding just enough strength to pull away for a second Spock buried his face against the side of Nyota's neck, breath coming out in pants. "You have to go now, before I can't bring myself to let you go."

"I don't want to go." Nyota whispered, stroking the back of his head with loving fingers.

Drawing back to meet her gaze Spock cupped her face between his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Unable to be the voice of reason, or find it within himself to rein in his human side, Spock lowered his head to capture her lips once more, letting his human side take over completely so that he wallowed in the feelings and sensations she inspired in him. And all he could think was how much he wanted more of her. To learn her secrets and pleasure her as she pleasure him simply by wanting him this way. Choosing him over all the others.


	12. Meant To Be

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Note: So sorry for how long this took, I got Harry Potter obsessed and then I became so used to writing guy on guy that I sorta forgot how to write a decent heterosexual sex scene. And this isn't the greatest, but hope this is at least an okay wrap up for this fanfic. Thanks for sticking till the end!

Meant To Be

They'd accepted long ago that what they had been imagining for months now was unavoidable and inevitable, neither Spock nor Nyota speaking another word of caution or logic as they held each other close, their kisses increasingly hot and passionate as the minutes ticked by. To some, what they were about to do was highly un-logical given their positions as teacher and student, but both knew in their hearts that they were highly logical and that this was the ideal outcome.

Since he'd realized the likelihood that someday their relationship would progress to this level Spock had diligently and thoroughly researched human mating rituals and techniques in order to insure that he understood what was expected of him and how best to go about securing his physical claim over her. As he'd found out there was even more literature and media references on the subject than he could have imagined and so had thought himself quite prepared.

What he'd read about didn't come close to reality though.

He didn't remember asking them to do so, but Spock was vaguely aware of his fingers moving to the back of her dress as they continued to kiss as though their lives depended upon it, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of the zipper as he pulled it down. And then they were parting the material, the straps sliding down her shoulders, seeming to invite its removal.

She didn't protect the action either, instead moving with him tandem to finish sliding it off, the black dress pooling at her feet in seconds so that she was wearing only her bra, panties, and heeled black sandals.

In silence Spock studied the picture she made, having to clear his throat twice before he could get his next words out without stuttering like a school boy. "I believe it would be best if we were to retire to my bedroom right now." Because if they didn't he was going to end up dragging her down to the floor, unable to control this fierce, increasingly consuming passion he had for her.

Nodding Nyota lifted a hand so that she could lace their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. "Lead the way."

When they entered the room Spock called for the lights at sixty percent, the blackness switching to a dimness that allowed them to see each other and navigate the room without taking away the ambience of the moment.

"I would like to see you, but I read that some females dislike that as they don't wish to have their forms shown so clearly. You have nothing to be self conscious about, but I can dim the lights further if you'd prefer."

Nyota shook her head with a small smile on her face. "No, it's fine. I want to see you too."

And to prove her point she reached out and started to undress him, Spock staying still unless absolutely necessary as his jacket was removed and then his shirt, his stomach muscles clenching painfully as his skin registered the barest contact of her fingertips against his flesh as she undid the buttons before drawing the material off his shoulders.

Setting aside the clothing she'd just removed Nyota quickly turned her attention back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in to press their lips against each other's once more, losing herself in the taste of him, in the strength of his arms as he so carefully held her against him perfectly.

The heat the flared between them was once again breathtaking in its strength, both of them instinctually moving towards the turned down bed, knowing that they needed to get there soon before they lost themselves completely in the other.

Lying down on the bed Nyota held her arms out to him, sensing that under his usual, calm veneer there was a whole host of nerves and insecurities. She didn't know how much sexual experience the man had, but she had sensed over the course of their growing relationship that he wasn't used to letting his human, emotional side have sway and that it scared and unnerved him when that happened. 'But it's okay when it's around me' she silently conveyed to him with her eyes. 'It's okay because I love all the parts that make you who you are and I'll never reject you. I'll never find you wanting'.

Staring down at as he took in what he'd been gifted with Spock could actually feel his intelligence disintegrate and leave him as he moved to cover her body with him, shutting down so that all he had was instinct, need and a desire that burned through his body in a way that put Klingon liquor to shame. His hand even shook a little, Spock silently marveled, as he reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek, understanding that she was his mate, his other half. "Nyota."

Saying his name in return Nyota was smiling as he lowered his head to capture her lips once more.

In the silence they slowly shed the remainder of their clothing, taking the time to touch and kiss every inch of revealed skin as they learned each other's bodies and just how much Spock had learned from all those articles and instruction manuals he'd read in preparation for the night.

Later she's think that he hadn't missed a single erogenous zone during his exploration of her body, making thorough love to it before turning his attention to the fact that her legs had come around his waist and her words were a jumble of pleas that made it clear that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

And when Spock finally slipped inside of her, claiming her as his, Nyota gasped out Spock's name again and again, welcoming him into her body with all her heart as she held him close. Together they moved in a seamless rhythm that spoke of how in-tune they were with each other, discovering the pleasure to be had in the other as they breathless communicated their feelings for the other with every rise and fall of their bodies.

Together their needs and desires entwined like their bodies, orgasms building into explosive climaxes that had them both entering a world that consisted only of emotion.

)

Later, while nuzzling her cheek against his as she lazily stroked his sweat damp hair, Nyota couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to, she'd never known this level of contentment or rightness before and intended to savor it to the fullest. She was going to stay right where she was and bask in the masculine weight of her commander on top of her, Spock's larger body covering her so completely as he allowed her to stroke and cuddle him.

When he moved on top of her, obviously getting some of his strength back, Nyota sighed when he used that strength to turn them on their sides. But he cradled her against his warm chest once they were settled, and tucking her head under his and letting him hold her wasn't a hardship by any means either.

"Nyota?"

"Hmmm?"

"You would be interesting in doing that again in the near future?"

Chuckling in delight at his oh so serious inquiry Nyota hugged him tightly. "You better believe it."

"Good."

Shifting up so that her head was resting on the pillow beside his Nyota continued to touch, wanting to learn every curve and dip of his physic with her fingers and mouth. "It was way better than good, Commander, I assure you. If it weren't for the fact that I'd have to murder all your perspective clients you could do it professionally and make a fortune."

"I have no interest in sharing sexual relations with anyone else."

Nyota gave him a slow, sweet kiss for a reward before informing him that that was the right answer.

As his human side was fully in control of him for the time being Spock decided to exercise his curiosity. "You would find the idea of me with someone else so abhorrent that you would end their existence? You have a temper, yes, but you aren't violent or given to dark impulses by nature."

"I was exaggerating. A little." She admitted, smiling over his literal interpretation of her words. "How would you feel if I were to sleep with someone else?"

Spock considered this, immediately recalling the fact that not that long ago he'd thrown an apple at Cadet Kirk's head so hard it exploded for merely attempting to interact with Nyota against her will. "I believe I would have violent impulses towards that individual, though I would refrain from killing him." Hopefully. He didn't trust his human side not to go berserk given how much it seemed to need and want the woman he held against him.

"Then it's a good thing we're both monogamous types, hmm?"

"Quite."

And it was only going to be the two of them from here on in, they both thought as they held each other close. There was nothing powerful enough to separate them now.

)

Ten Year Later

"So then she says that she'd be happy to confirm the rumor about just how flexible her race is. And boy were they not kidding, let me tell you. She could get her body into some of the sexiest positions I've ever seen. If it weren't for the weirdness of the extra set of hands, which came in 'handy' in the throes, I would have-Spock, are you even listening to me?" Captain James T. Kirk demanded to know, glaring at his second in command who was looking right at him, but had yet to so much as bat an eyelash. And okay, the guy was half Vulcan, but still…

"Your bizarre habit of bragging about your sexual exploits has made it possible for me to know what you're saying even without giving you more than ten percent of my attention, Captain."

Snickering into his beer Bones saluted his commander after taking a healthy gulp. "He's got you there, Jim."

"Shut up, Bones."

"Why you would tell him to shut up when he has no problem engaging you in conversation about your prowess with females perplexes me. Didn't you just state your desire for a more interested audience?" It was somewhat petting, but Spock couldn't help but point that out just to irk his captain further. Being half Vulcan, no one aside from his wife thought him to have a sense of humor, and he enjoyed taking advantage of that fact when the situation presented itself. Someone had to keep the captain's ego in check besides Nyota after all.

Kirk glared at Spock, hating when his commander used that tone with him. Like he was a kid instead of the captain of the ship they were currently occupying.

"You're just jealous, you pointy eared bastard." Kirk informed Spock, even though at heart he knew the man wasn't. "I can get all the girls I want and you're stuck with my sharp tongued, know it all communications officer."

"I hate to have to correct your thinking once again, Captain, but she is MY sharp tongued, know it all communications officer. And will stay that way." Which still pisses you off after all these years, but who could blame you, Spock silently added, love for his wife coating his thoughts.

"He's got you there."

Kirk glared at his best friend. "What part of shut up did you fail to understand?"

Deciding to let them continue to argue like an old married couple, an expression Nyota had informed him applied to the two, Spock pushed back his chair and smoothly got to his feet. "I believe I'll leave you two to your heated discussion for the time being. Unless you have something work related that we need to discuss before I return to my personal quarters, Sir."

Kirk thought about making something up, just to annoy his commander, but at the end of the day the sneaky bastard would come up with some devious way to make him sorry for it later. No one could give him a headache as quickly or as brutally as Spock could. Except maybe the man's wife, the captain of the Enterprise admitted, and when they ganged up on him it was sheer hell.

Especially since the two were such a unit, and he envied them that more than he'd ever admit.

"Dismissed, Commander."

"Then good night, Captain, Dr. McCoy."

"Night, Spock." Bones waved the man off before turning his attention to smirking at his best friend. "You get any more jealous and people are going to assume you're an Orion."

Since telling the man to shut up wasn't working Kirk went on the offensive, not about to admit to anyone, even his best friend, that he was in any way jealous of the fact that Spock had the girl he'd never been able to quite get over for reasons he didn't understand. "I am not jealous. He's welcome to her. If I wanted her that badly I would have stolen her from him by now. Don't think I couldn't."

Thanks to his remarkably good hearing Spock heard his captain's remark and shook his head, the sentiment one he was used to hearing expressed by the younger man. He knew that his wife would never leave him, least of all for their captain. Their personal relationship was as antagonistic now as it had been when the two had been cadets together. They might be cordial enough during work hours, but after hours she still sliced their young captain to pieces with the sharpness of her tongue whenever the opportunity presented itself.

And given Kirk's habit of hitting on her the opportunity presented itself often.

He was almost to the door leading out when Spock's gaze happened to land on the bowl of fruit placed at the end of the bar for easy grabbing. Picking an apple out of the mix Spock absently tossed the piece of fruit lightly into the air, catching it easily as he recalled another apple.

"Everything all right, Commander?"

Turning to meet the gaze of the ship's navigator Spock paused, considered, and then held out the apple. "Would you deliver this to the captain for me?"

"Of course, Commander." Taking the apple the Russian smiled and headed in the direction of the ship's captain and doctor, happy to help.

Exiting the mess hall Spock had just made it to the lift when he heard his name being called, the half Vulcan turning around to see his captain running down the hallway towards him as the doors closed in front of him, the apple clutched so tightly in the other man's hand that had the captain had his own strength it would have been crushed by now.

"YOU POINTY EARRED BASTARD!"

Spock waited until the doors were closed and the lift was moving before he allowed himself a small smile that would have shocked anyone who was not family to him.

His face was back to his usual calm expression when the doors opened once more, Spock stepping out of the lift and strolling with purpose towards his quarters. Letting himself in the commander turned to the side to automatically secure the doors for the evening before he went in search of the other occupants of the suite, knowing where to look due to the time.

And as predicted there they were, Spock thought as he stood in the doorway of his daughter's room, his eyes moving over the figure of his child cuddled up against Nyota's side, listening in rapt attention as her mother read the lines from her favorite book out loud.

"-and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."

As she finished the verse she'd repeated hundreds of times before Spock's communicator went off, the man automatically answering it. Kirk's voice came through demanding that the door to his quarters be opened so that he could shove the apple down his Vulcan throat. And knowing that the man wouldn't let up until he'd gotten his chance to rant and rave Spock informed his captain that he'd get the door in a moment's time.

He shouldn't have given into his impulse.

"What the?" Nyota gave her husband a questioning look, Amanda just as interested as to why their captain sounded so angry at her father.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Hmmm." Getting off the bed Nyota walked over to Spock and handed the book to him. "You finish reading and I'LL go inform him how I feel about him showing up at our quarters to rant and rave like the idiot that he is when it's Amanda's bedtime."

And not waiting for him to agree with her Nyota left the room, leaving Spock to do as ordered as he moved to take his wife's spot on the bed, flipping to the spot she'd left off at.

"The Captain is in for quite the dressing down, isn't he, Father?" Amanda asked as she snuggled under her covers, her eyes drooping back down to half mast as her long day continued to creep up on her, her interest in their captain's outburst waning now that her father was there with her.

"No doubt. Now close your eyes the rest of the way and I will continue to read the story for you."

And loving her storybooks, especially when her father read them to her, Amanda nodded and settled in to listen.

THE END


End file.
